The art of Necromancy
by satine01
Summary: Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se refugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus!lol)...attention futur HarrySev
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus ! lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

**Prologue: Revenir au début**

Le chemin de retour au Privet Drive s'était fait en silence. Ce n'était pas inattendu. Si son oncle aurait demandé s'il avait passé une bonne année à l'école , Harry Potter se serait écroulé raide mort de surprise. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans l'allée devant la maison et sans plus de cérémonie l'oncle Vernon enferma la mâle avec les affaires scolaires de Harry dans le placard sous l'escalier. Harry avait alors emmené Hedwige dans sa chambre avant de déverrouillé sa cage. Hedwige poussa un hullulement de soulagement.

"- Fais taire ce maudit oiseau!" entendit–il la voix d'en bas.

Harry roula les yeux. Il n'était pas stupide; il devait s'attendre à cela. Harry sortit son livre de potions d'en dessous de son tee-shirt et le cacha sous la latte branlante du plancher. C'était la seule fois qu'il était reconnaissant pour le fait que les Dursley ne lui permettait pas posséder ses propres vêtements. Autrement comment aurait – il pu cacher son livre?

Il se jeta alors sur le lit avec un soupir.

"- Je hais ma vie, "dit-il à haute vois.

On sonna à la porte d'entré et Harry roula sur le côté.

"- Merveilleux, ils ont de la compagnie. Pas de nourriture pour nous Hedwige"

Il avait fermé ses yeux et s'est rapidement assoupit.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut quand quelqu'un cogna contre sa porte. Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, on entra. Déjà, c'était inhabituel : s'ils lui voulaient quelque chose, alors ils lui criaient après, ou ils donnaient de grands coups dans la porte, et en plus ils ne l'ouvraient jamais. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit qui s'était.

"- Professeur McGonagall?" demanda-t-il ne croyant pas ses yeux.

"- Venez Potter," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Venir ?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

"- Oui. Vous retournez à Hogwarts. Tout vous sera expliqué là-bas. Allez, venez."

"- Oui m'dame," répondit-il sentant l'impatience dans sa voix.

Il sortit précipitamment de son lit et pria Hedwige retourner dans sa cage. Elle le fit avec un hullulement d'agacement. Puis Harry se glissa sur le sol pour récupérer son manuel de potions. McGonagall le nota et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"- Au nom de Merlin, que fait votre manuel de potions caché dans votre plancher?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Toutes mes autres affaires scolaires sont enfermés dans un placard au rez-de-chaussée," dit-il embarrassé.

Harry était sur de ne jamais avoir vu son Professeur de métamorphose aussi indignée qu'à ce moment là.

"- Pourquoi vos affaire scolaires sont-ils enfermés? demanda-t-elle. Non, ne répondez pas," le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il puisse le faire.

Elle se retourna et descendit l'escalier.

Harry attrapa Hedwige et le manuel, et la suivit. Il avait atteint la dernière marche à temps pour voir McGonagall commencer un de ses fameux sermons. Son regard noir foudroyait des Dursley terrifiés.

"- Quel placard?" demanda-t-elle quand elle vit Harry.

Harry le lui montra et McGonagall leva sa baguette.

"- Alohomora! fit-elle et se tourna vers Harry. Prenez vos affaires, lui ordonna-t-elle hargneusement, puis immédiatement lui renvoya un regard d'excuse. Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne voulais pas être si brusque."

Harry secoua la tête et récupéra sa valise. McGonagall sortit une plume de chouette d'une des poches de sa robe.

"- Portkey, dit-elle quand Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Vous n'avez rien oublié?"

"- Non Professeur."

"- Alors allons y."

Quoique à contrecœur, Harry tendit le bras et toucha le portkey.

McGonagall le fit attendre en dehors du bureau du directeur tandis qu'elle parlait à ce dernier. Harry supposait qu'elle ne réalisait pas à quel point sa voix était puissante.

"- Ils ont enfermé ses affaires scolaires ! Par Merlin, il avait caché son manuel dans le plancher! Je vous avais dit , quand vous l'y laissiez que s'était une mauvaise idée!"

Harry se frotta le front. Il avait attrapé le mal de tête. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il était revenu. S'ils voulaient qu'il reste, pourquoi l'avoir mit dans le train? Il leva son regard quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Entre Harry," dit Dumbledore lui faisant signe.

Harry entra et s'assit.

"- Je suis sur que tu est étonné que nous t'avons fait revenir."

Harry fit oui d'un signe de tête.

"- C'est simple. Tu restera ici pour le reste de l'été."

La mâchoire de Harry alla s'écraser par terre.

"- Quoi?"

"- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi. La protection fournie par ta famille n'est plus suffisante, mais ... il était important que les autres croient que tu y est toujours. C'est pourquoi nous t'avons mis à bord du train pour retourner chez eux."

"- Je reste ici?" Harry n'y croyait toujours pas.

"- Oui," dit Dumbledore; le pétillement dans son regard semblait permanent.

"- Je reste ici!" dit Harry se levant sur ses pieds, le sourire d'un oreille à l'autre. "Je reste ici!"

"- Bien, Potter. Le fait que nous sommes en vacances ne veut pas dire que les règles le sont aussi. La Forêt Interdite reste interdite, et nous ne voulons pas vous voir arpenter les couloirs de l'école à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Vous resterez dans vos appartements."

A ce moment McGonagall s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une jeune femme habillée d'une robe bleu clair.

"- Le bon port."

Le portrait s'ouvrit et McGonagall le fit entrer.

"- Vous avez la chambre à coucher, le salon et la salle de bain. Vous pouvez vous entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch, aller à la librairie, bien sur la Réserve reste interdite, et le Professeur Snape vous laisse sa salle de classe pour venir y étudier les potions. Vous pouvez manger dans votre chambre ou rejoindre le personnel qui reste durant l'été à la Salle du Personnel où ils mangent. Le petit déjeuner est à 9h, le déjeuner est à 1h et le souper est à 7h. Avez vous des questions?"

"- Quels professeurs restent pendant l'été?" demanda Harry.

"- Les professeurs Snape, Flitwick, Trelawney, Vector, Hagrid et moi même, biens que en ce moment ni le Professeur Snape, ni Hagrid ne sont là."

"- Merci, Professeur."

"- Je vous en prie Potter, fit-elle se préparant à partir. Oh, et veillez changer le mot de passe Potter."

"- Oui, m'dame."

Harry resta un moment sans bouger.

"- Je suis vraiment de retour à Hogwarts," dit-il à haute voix et commença à rire. Il continua à rire, comme un idiot, encore un moment, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et se mettre au travail.

"- Bon, la première chose: le mot de passe."

Il sortit de ses appartements et parla au portrait, le nom duquel était Bella, à propos du changement du mot de passe. Finalement il se décida pour "chez soi", et Bella dit qu'elle aimait son choix.

Ensuite, il se mit à déballer ses affaires. Il n'était qu'au milieu de sa peine quand il entendit un 'pop' venant du salon. Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva Dobby qui l'attendait. Après une brève conversation, Dobby disparut pour réapparaître avec le souper. Harry mangea vite tandis que Dobby faisait la conversation, et quand il eut terminé, Dobby partit en emportant la vaisselle avec lui. Harry finit de ranger ses affaires et se coucha. Quant sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il était déjà endormi.

à suivre.


	2. chapitre 1

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus ! lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

**chapitre1: Pourquoi il vaut mieux toujours rester sur ses gardes dans une bibliothèque.**

Deux semaines plus tard Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs de vacances; il était tenté d'aller voler, mais c'était un peu ennuyeux de le faire seul; et Hagrid avait de nouveau disparu. Il marchait dans l'allée entre les livres cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il remarqua "_Le livre des attrapeurs de Quidditch_". Il l'avait déjà lu deux fois, mais il était désespéré. Il remit le livre sur l'étagère et trois autres livres lui tombèrent instantanément sur la tête. Il jura et frotta sa future bosse. Il jeta un regard furieux sur les (méchants)(lol) livres et les ramassa.

"- _Vampires et vous_," lut-il à haute voix.

"- Oh, pitié," grogna-t-il et replaça le livre à sa place sur l'étagère.

"- _L'histoire complète de Merlin_," lut-il sur le livre suivant.

"- OK, c'est mieux, je vais le prendre."

Il regarda sur le troisième livre.

"- Quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible," sourit-il.

Le titre du bouquin était écrit en runes anciennes. Il allait le remettre sur l'étagère quand les runes commencèrent à briller.

"- Par enfer!" s'écria-t-il et, surpris, laissa tomber les trois livres . Il regarda par terre sur le livre. Les runes commencèrent à se transformer en mots.

_**L'Art de la Nécromancie.**_

Harry tendit le bras et l'ouvrit. Le livre était plein de runes comme sur la couverture, mais après un moment ils brillèrent et se transformèrent.

_**Introduction -**_

_**La Nécromancie – l'art le plus respecté dans le monde de la magie. Le Nécromancien (ou Nécromant) est l'être le plus puissant et le plus craint dans le monde de la sorcellerie, mais aussi un de plus rares. La Nécromancie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre; le Nécromancien est née en possession de toutes ses connaissances. Les Moldus croient que les Nécromanciens sont des créatures démoniaques qui ressuscite les morts pour s'en servir. Cela est complètement faux. Un Nécromancien travaille avec les esprits, mais ne ressuscite pas les morts: le Nécromancien à le pouvoir de redonner la vie aux morts. Quelqu'un qui est mort ne se souviens pas d'être mort et reviens à la vie comme s'il n'était jamais mort. Toutefois la quantité de pouvoir nécessaire pour redonner vie au morts est grandiose. Seulement les plus forts des Nécromanciens l'ont essayé, et de ceux-là seulement deux ne sont pas mort.**_

_**Si quelqu'un a le pouvoir de lire ce livre, alors il est un Nécromancien.**_

Harry fixa le livre en état de choc. Il s'assit, s'appuya contre une étagère et tira le livre sur ses genoux.

_**Un Nécromancien est né avec toutes les connaissances et capacités dont il ou elle a besoin, mais ils ne le savent pas. Certains Nécromanciens ne découvrent leur statut jamais, mais d'autres le découvrent à un âge très jeune. La Nécromancienne Olivia a découvert ses pouvoirs à 56 ans. Elle est la plus jeune à l'avoir fait. Elle est par ailleurs la plus puissante des Nécromanciens qui ont vécu.**_

_**Un Nécromancien vie exactement 300 ans. Il est de coutume que plus jeune le Nécromancien se découvre, plus fort il sera. J'ai découvert mon pouvoir à 236 ans, et malgré cela je suis plus puissant de tous les sorciers vivants, tous ceux qui ont découvert leur pouvoir avant moi.**_

_**Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes un Nécromancien. J'ai écrit ceci dans l'espoir de pouvoir guider les autres après ma mort. Il n'y a eut pas d'autres Nécromanciens que moi depuis plus de 1000 ans. Je ne peux qu'espérer que je ne serais pas le dernier. **_

_**Fredrick **_

_**Nécromancien**_

_**Décembre 492**_

Harry referma le livre. _Etait ce réel? _Il se leva brusquement et remit tous les livres sur les étagères sauf celui des Nécromanciens. Il le ramassa et quitta la bibliothèque pour ses appartements. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il alla dans la chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. _Et si s'était de la magie noire? _Ne pouvant pas se contenir, il ouvrit le livre de nouveau. Il passa la lettre de Fredrick et s'arrêta sur le premier chapitre.

_**Chapitre un – a quoi s'attendre...**_

_**la première capacité à laquelle peut accéder un Nécromancien est la création du feu sans la baguette magique. Tandis que les sorciers trouvent cette tache très difficile et rarement la réussissent, c'est habituellement ainsi que les Nécromanciens se découvrent. Malencontreusement , la magies sans baguette est si rare que pas beaucoup l'essayent.**_

_**Mais je m'éloigne du sujet... Si vous lisez cela et vous n'avez pas encore découvert vos pouvoirs, levez votre main, la paume vers le haut. Pliez vos doits pour obtenir la forme d'un bol. Cela aidera à contrôler le feu.**_

Harry respira un coup et fit comme le livre le disait.

_**au creux de votre main et imaginez la flamme brûler dedans. Quand vous serez un peu plus entraînés, vous n'aurez pas besoin de dire les mots, mais seulement l'imaginer. Mais avant, dites 'Feu!'(). Pour mettre fin au sortilège, imaginez que la flamme disparaît. Si elle ne le fait pas et vous commencez à paniquer, dites 'Eteins!'().**_

Harry ferma les yeux.

"- Je ne peux pas croire que je le fais," chuchota-t-il et ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda fixement au creux de sa main levée, imaginant les flammes. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir sa bouche pour dire le sortilège, la flamme s'alluma dans sa main. Elle ne faisait pas mal et il ne sentait pas de chaleur.

"- Putain," murmura-t-il.

La flamme vacilla et disparut quand il le voulut.

_**Quant vous aurez la capacité d'appliquer votre sortilège, vous aurez besoin d'apprendre un certain contrôle. À part cela, vous pourrez ensuite l'appliquer quand et où vous voudrez. En moyenne les Nécromanciens ont tendance à se débarrasser de leur baguette sur ce point quant elle n'est plus nécessaire.**_

_**Une fois que vous aurez contrôlé ce sortilège pour la première fois: vous aurez très, TRES sommeil. Ce sommeil serai celui dans lequel vous accéderez à toutes vos connaissances et obtiendrez tous vos pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que plus jeune vous êtes, à plus de pouvoirs vous accéderez.**_

Harry était étendu sur le lit, inconscient.

"- Il est jeune."

"- Le plus jeune."

"- Nous devrions le réveiller."

Harry battit des paupières en se réveillant. Il n'était plus à Hogwarts, c'était certain.

"- Où suis je?" s'étonna-t-il.

Tout autour de lui tout était blanc. D'un blanc très persistant, il faisait très brumeux, comme recouvert d'un voile blanc. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que du blanc.

"- Bienvenu, Jeune Nécromant."

"- Comment tu t'appelles?"

Harry regarda tout autour de lui pour voir à qui appartenaient ces deux voix.

"- Tu n'est pas encore prêt de nous voir, petit."

Une nouvelle voix. Il y en avait au moins trois: deux masculines et une féminine.

"- Mon nom est Harry Potter, dit-il finalement. Qui êtes vous?"

"- Je m'appelle Ylura," répondit la voix féminine.

"- Augustin," dit l'homme avec une voix profonde.

"- Illiar," fit l'autre homme.

"- Nous sommes les Gardiens et les Guides des Nécromanciens," dit Ylura.

Sa voix provenait de tout près de lui; il frissonna en réponse.

"- Tu est le plus jeune à séjourner ici," dit Augustin.

"- Est ce une mauvaise chose?" demanda Harry.

"- Non. Pour toi c'est une très bonne chose," répondit Illiar avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

"- Nous t'observions Harry, dit Ylura. Espérant que tu viendras à nous avant que ton ennemi ne te prenne."

"- Vous m'observiez? chuchota Harry. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé? Cédric ne serait pas mort."

"- Nous ne pouvions pas venir vers toi, Harry. Tu devais venir vers nous cette première fois. Maintenant nous pouvons t'aider, nous le ferons, de toute manière possible, mais nous ne pouvions pas t'aider avant. Nous sommes désolés," la voix de Ylura se transforma en chuchotement.

Le corps de Harry fut secoué de larmes retenus. Il ne pouvait les retenir plus longtemps et il céda. Son corps fut prit de frissons avec de violents sanglots.

"- Harry..."

"- Ylura!"

Des bras tendres et féminins s'enroulèrent autour de lui, confortablement. Harry se retourna et pleura dans les bras de la femme. Ses larmes mouillèrent l'étoffe légère de ses vêtements. Quand les sanglots stoppèrent il y resta encore un peu, en silence.

"- Désolé," dit-il finalement, gêné d'avoir pleuré devant des étrangers.

Il leva les yeux et des yeux bleu et gentils le regarder fixement.

"- Tu n'a pas à avoir honte, Harry."

Elle était la réincarnation de la beauté même, ses cheveux noirs descendant sur son dos en une cascade bouclée. Ses vêtements étaient blancs et rappelaient la tunique romaine. Sa peau était pale et lisse comme de la soie. Ses traits étaient parfaits, et son corps était très désirable.

Harry rougit.

Elle sourit légèrement.

"- Je suis désolée, Harry. Normalement, je ne devais pas me montrer avant encore longtemps. Cependant je pense que, de nous trois, je suis la seule qui pouvait faire quelque chose après ce qui c'était passé."

"- Biens que d'habitude on l'empêche de faire ce quelque chose."

Harry se retourna pour voir qu'Augustin s'était lui aussi montré. Les cheveux bruns sombres, yeux noirs et la peau bronzée: ce fut ce que Harry remarqua en premier. Il portait lui aussi la tunique (romaine) blanche. Autant Ylura était douce et maternelle, autant Augustin était dur et plus agressif. Cependant cela ne le rendait pas moins désirable qu'elle. De nouveau Harry se sentit rougir.

"- Ton apparition le laisse sans voix."

Harry vit apparaître Illiar à côté d'Augustin. Ses cheveux étaient blancs biens qu'il n'était pas vieux; ils arrivaient à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleue glace et sévères. De nouveau la tunique blanche romaine y était. Sa peau était à la frontière de pâleur et du bronzage. Illiar était calme et intelligent ... et malgré ses évidentes observations, il était aussi stupéfiant que ses compagnons.

Harry n'aurait pas était surpris si son corps entier était rouge. Augustin gloussa.

"- C'est bon, Harry. Tes réactions sont normales."

"- Si tu n'aurait pas agi comme ça, nous aurons pensé que nous avons manqué notre entrée," dit Ylura souriant.

Harry se redressa, toujours rouge.

"- Et maintenant?" demanda-t-il espérant changer le sujet.

"- Maintenant ? Maintenant tu y retournes. Les connaissances t'ont déjà étaient révèles. Tu auras la possibilité d'y accéder quand tu te réveilleras," fit Illiar.

"- Tu pourras aussi sentir tous tes pouvoirs," dit Ylura.

"- Considérant ton âge, ils sont presque illimités," ajouta Augustin.

"- Donc ce que avait dit Fredrick était vrai?" demanda Harry.

"- Oui. L'âge compte beaucoup dans l'équation pour la quantité du pouvoir que tu peux exercer. Plus jeune tu es, plus ton corps est capable de 'comprendre' ce qui t'est donné. Ton corps est plus capable d'accepter le changement," expliqua Illiar. Il semblait content du fait que Harry ait posé la question.

"- Les changements?" demanda Harry inquiet.

"- Ils ne surviendrons pas obligatoirement tout de suite, mais bientôt ton corps commencera prendre la forme la plus adaptée pour contenir tes pouvoirs. Cela ne se passera pas en une nuit, mais cela sera rapide, répondit Ylura. Heureusement tu es en âge où l'on change tout le temps. Tous le monde autour de toi pensera que cela est normal."

"- Devrais je le dire à quelqu'un?"

les trois gardiens se regardèrent.

"- C'est comme tu veux Harry, dit Augustin finalement. Notre conseil est que tu gardes cela pour toi: attend au moins de savoir ce que tu es vraiment avant de dire à qui que ce soit. Tu comprendras alors aussi les conséquences de tes révélations."

"- les conséquences?"

"- les gens vont te traiter différemment, commença Ylura. Considérant ton âge, les gens vont plutôt essayer de te contrôler. S'ils ont très peur de toi, ils vont essayer de te détruire. Fredrick était le dernier Nécromancien avant toi, et avant lui il n'y avait pas depuis 1000 ans."

"- ce qui veut dire qu'à part Fredrick il n'y avait pas de Nécromancien depuis à peu près 3000 ans," continua Augustin.

"- aussi, Fredrick n'avait pas trop marqué l'histoire. Il a subvenu à ses propres besoins seul. La plus part des gens ne savent plus comment les Nécromanciens sont. Les histoires qui sont passés dessus, ont transformés les Nécromanciens en quelque chose de maléfique et noir," expliqua Illiar.

"- comment sont les Nécromanciens?" demanda Harry.

"- Les Nécromanciens sont des grands guérisseurs et scrutateur de futur. La magie de guérison et la divination viendrons naturellement à toi," sourit Ylura.

"- La divination? Je n'arrive à rien prédire," s'écria Harry.

"- La pauvre créature qui essai de t'enseigner, fait un très mauvais travail, dit Illiar avec un reniflement, trop offensé par le Professeur de divination de Harry. C'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas. Elle n'arrive même pas à te dire correctement comment il faut commencer."

Harry rit.

"- Tu dois partir maintenant Harry. Ton Professeur McGonagall te cherche," dit Ylura interrompant la conversation.

"- Quand est ce que je vous verrais de nouveau?" demanda Harry qui ne voulais plus partir.

"- Chaque fois que tu t'endormiras," dit Augustin en souriant.

Harry sourit et se réveilla.

Cachant en vitesse le livre sous son matelas, Harry sortit de la chambre à coucher et se jeta sur un de fauteuils du salon. Il attrapa le livre de métamorphose et l'ouvrit. Puis le retourna à l'endroit.

On frappa des coups à la porte.

"- C'est ouvert," dit Harry.

Professeur McGonagall fit son entrée.

"- Potter! Comment saviez vous que je n'étais pas un mangemort! Vous auriez du demander qui c'était!"

Harry étouffa un sourire.

"- Les mangemorts ne frappent pas à la porte."

Professeur McGonagall le regarda fixement un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire.

"- Juste, fit-elle. Le Professeur Dumbledore semble penser que cela sera avantageux pour vous d'apprendre de devenir animagus. C'est mon devoir de voir que vous le faites."

Harry laissa tomber le manuel de métamorphose avec un craquement sonore.

"- Quand commence-t-on? demanda-t-il en souriant.

"- tout de suite."

à suivre

() en français dans le texte.

REPONSE AUX REVIEW/

edge : heu... think you

sumerlupin : pour l'instant la fic a 21 chapitre et l'auteur a fait une pause dans la publication (pour l'instant). tu verra quant ils se mettrons ensemble... :-) si je dis ce serait pas drole!

sahada: les reponses c'est oui,oui,non,oui (lol) tu verra bien

jenni944: la voici

mnemesisfr: oui la fic n'a pas encore été terminée.


	3. chapitre 2

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

**chapitre 2: fête et promenade**

Bientôt Harry vit la routine s'installer. Il se levait tôt chaque matin et allait au stade de Quidditch. Il s'entraînait pendant trois heures, et ensuite revenait dans ses appartements pour se laver et se changer pour la journée. Il prenait son petit déjeuner à la salle du personnel avec le Professeur McGonagall, et après qu'ils aient finit, ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la salle de métamorphose pour son entraînement sur l'animagus. Ils travaillaient jusqu'à midi, puis ils revenaient à la salle du personnel pour manger. Après cela Harry retournais à ses appartements. Il étudiait la magie scolaire jusqu'à souper: pour voir ce qui se passe avec ses sortilèges avec son surplus de pouvoirs. Il mangeait le souper dans ses appartements en discutant avec Dobby. Après le repas il travaillait sur son contrôle et sur des sortilèges plus complexes ou seulement lisait le livre de Fredrick. Il poussait ses limites à fond, s'effondrant sur son lit complètement épuisé. Chaque nuit il revenait au _Refuge des Nécromanciens_, comme l'a appelé Fredrick, pour faire le tri entre la diversité de connaissances qui lui ont été donnés; ses gardiens étaient enchantés de lui aider.

Il ne savait pas si cela avait quelque chose avoir avec son statu de Nécromancien ou seulement par pure chance, mais il n'avait revu ni les fantômes ni Peeves depuis cette nuit. Il se demandait s'ils pouvaient faire la différence.

Et son anniversaire arriva en un clin d'œil. Le personnel lui fit une fête pour le célébrer. Il semblait que, bien qu'ils l'avaient plus ou moins gardé pour soi, il avait su que le personnel l'avait organisé. Tout le monde lui offrit un cadeau, même Snape! Biens que s'était un livre de potions et il y avait écrit dessus: '_en espérant que ceci vous aidera à remonter vos pitoyables résultats de potions_'. Harry était content quand même de recevoir ce cadeau.

Le Professeur McGonagall lui offrit un vif d'or personnel. D'après Harry elle a été surprise quand il l'étreignit pour lui remercier. Le Professeur Trelawney lui donna une boule de cristal, à la vue de laquelle McGonagall roula les yeux. Harry était content de l'avoir dans la mesure où cela l'aiderai à progresser en divination. Le Professeur Victor lui donna une perche pour Hedwige, et Hagrid , un livre sur les dragons. Le Professeur Flitwick lui offrit un livre de charmes avancés et le Professeur Dumbledore, une boîte dans laquelle on pouvait trouver les bonbons qu'on voulais. Harry préféra les chocogrenouilles aux bonbons au citron de Dumbledore.

Une glace au chocolat de Dobby, en plus du gâteau, termina la fête. Cette nuit là les cadeau de Ron, Hermione et Sirius arrivèrent. Il leur avait écrit, sans toutefois leur révéler son lieu de vacances, de sorte qu'ils ne supposaient rien. Sirius avait, avec le livre de blagues, griffonné un petit mot.

_**Harry – **_

_**Biens que je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment joué des blagues , je suppose qu'un petit encouragement ne feras pas de mal. Joyeux anniversaire! **_

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Sniffle**_

Hermione avait finalement cédé à la tentation de lui acheter _'L'histoire de Hogwarts'_.

_**Harry – **_

_**Joyeux anniversaire! Comment va tu? Toujours bien? Je sais ce que tu penses. Elle a enfin cédé. Fais moi confiance! C'est un bon livre! Tu devrais REELLEMENT le lire! Sinon, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle ces temps ci? La gazette a écrit un autre article sur Sirius Black, que je t'envoie. Ils ne disent rien sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne pensais pas que Fudge allait démentir son retour.**_

_**Amitiés d'Hermione.**_

_**PS- je suis devenue préfète, est ce que tu pense que Ron m'en voudras? **_

Ron lui envoyait une boîte entière des blagues de Fred et George.

_**Harry – **_

_**Joyeux anniversaire! Maman a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir pour le reste de vacances, mais il a dit non. Maman dit qu'il t'emmènera faire tes achats sur le chemin de traverse et que l'on pourra se voir à ce moment. Juste dis nous quand tu y vas.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry s'endormit cette nuit là avec un sourire géant sur le visage. Cela avait été le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

Le matin suivant, après le petit déjeuner, le Professeur McGonagall l'informa qu'il était prêt pour sa transformation complète. Harry était excité d'anticipation. La seule chose qu'ils savaient qu'il avait une fourrure et était blanc, mais rien d'autre. Harry souffla pour se calmer avant de se transformer et se dit les mots du sortilège dans sa tête. Ses yeux se refermèrent quand il sentit son corps changer. Il sut qu'il était à quatre pattes et avait une queue, mais il avait trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Et s'il était devenu eu lapin nain? Le Professeur McGonagall lui mit un miroir sous le nez pour qu'il puisse s'y voir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, était d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un œil vert émeraude s'ouvrit. Puis l'autre. La mâchoire de Harry se fracassa par terre sous le coup du choc. Un loup blanc le regardait du miroir. Il aboya et le loup du miroir en fit autant. C'était lui! Il était un loup blanc! Il eut un jappement de bonheur et bondit sur son Professeur, courut tout autour d'elle. Il revint vers le miroir et se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir sous toutes les coutures sa nouvelle forme.

La Professeur McGonagall riait de la joie évidente de son élève. Elle était un peu surprise que le loup l'avait choisi, lui, et elle était curieuse de savoir ce que dans sa nature l'avait provoqué. Elle avait su en se transformant elle-même qu'elle sera un félin. S'était dans sa nature et rien d'autre ne lui allait. Pourquoi Harry était devenu un loup? Les loups vivaient en meute: elle pouvait comprendre la quête de famille de Harry, mais pourquoi pas en chien alors? Le loup est un protecteur féroce, pas facile à apprivoiser, et pas beaucoup le voulaient comme ennemi. Peut être le choix n'était pas si surprenant finalement.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son élève. Elle lui jeta 'Le regard' et il se retransforma.

"- Excellent travail, M Potter."

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit le sourire.

"- Souvenez vous: ne dites à personne que vous pouvez faire cela. Après la guerre contre Voldemort, je m'assurerais personnellement que vous vous serez marqués dans les registres du ministère, mais pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de ce moyen de lutte."

"- Oui, Professeur, je vous promet de ne rien dire."

Le 4 août, le Professeur McGonagall emmena Harry au chemin de traverse. Ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione à coté de '_Flourish et Blotts_'. McGonagall laissa ses élèves faire leurs courses sans elle. Elle est allé les attendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Ce que les Professeur n'ont pas remarqué, puisqu'ils le voyaient tous les jours, est que Harry avait vraiment changé depuis la nuit où ses pouvoirs lui ont été révèles. Quand Hermione et Ron l'avaient vu la première fois, ils ne le reconnurent pas. Leur seul indice était qu'il se trouvait avec le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry avait vite rattrapé son manque de taille: il faisait maintenant à peu près 1m76 et ne semblait pas s'arrêter là. Ses cheveux noirs toujours aussi en bataille, lui tombaient sur les yeux, recouvrant sa cicatrice. Son corps a eu des muscles en plus grâce à ses entraînement de Quidditch. Il semblait déborder de secret et de pouvoirs ce qui produisait une atmosphère grisante autour de lui. Hermione a du faire attention pour ne pas baver.

Ses deux amis attendirent que le Professeur parte avant de se jeter sur lui.

"- Merde, Harry!" fit Ron sidéré.

"- Quelqu'un a eut un sursaut de croissance, le taquina Hermione après avoir ramassé sa mâchoire du sol (lol)."

Harry rougit.

"- arrêtez!" dit-il gêné du remue-ménage qu'ils en faisaient.

Tandis que les changement de Harry étaient accélérés et modifiés par l'habituelle croissance des adolescents, Ron et Hermione, eux, ont changé un peu plus lentement. Hermione a développé les courbes de son corps et n'a pris que quelques centimètres. Ron faisait à peu près 1m70 et des broutilles. La question ne se posait pas: il allait encore prendre des centimètres.

Les 3 amis faisaient leurs achats tout en parlant et riant. Harry était content de n'avoir rencontré personne de l'école , et la fin de la journée se passa magnifiquement.

Harry réalisa que ses amis lui avaient manqués.

à suivre


	4. chapitre 3

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

**chapitre3: la disparition inexplicable.**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir la brume blanche du_ Refuge des Nécromanciens_. Il se retourna en entendant Ylura l'appeler.

"- Harry! cria-t-elle en apparaissant à côté de lui. Tu dois partir maintenant! Pars de Hogwarts! Vas dans la Foret Interdite!"

Harry fut brutalement de retour dans son corps. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit le Professeur McGonagall le regarder.

"- Harry, restez allongé. Madame Pomfrey arrive."

la chambre tournait tout autour de lui et Harry couvrit ses yeux avec une main, comme pour compacter la douleur en un seul point et l'expulser. Harry bougea sa main tandis que la douleur partait. Il s'assit, malgré les protestations du Professeur McGonagall.

"- Je vais bien," dit-il.

Madame Pomfrey entra dans la chambre.

"- Que s'est il passé," demanda-t-elle vivement.

"- il mangeait quand il a perdu connaissance," répondit le Professeur McGonagall.

"- Laissez moi tranquille," gémit Harry s'écartant de l'infirmière préoccupée.

Il partit en trébuchant de la chambre. Il ignora les 'M Potter' et sortit. Il sortit de l'école et passa à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il ignora les appels de son ami démi-géant. Il entra dans la Foret Interdite sans un regard en arrière.

Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall cherchaient dans les appartements de Harry des indices à propos de sa disparition. Il était parti depuis trois jours déjà et ils n'avaient aucune idée pourquoi il l'a fait, pourquoi il s'est évanoui dans la salle du personnel ou où il est allé.

Ils ont trouvé les livres sur le Quidditch, les charmes, les sortilèges provenant de la bibliothèque. Ils ont trouvé un journal intime protégé par des sortilèges, lesquels, même maintenant, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à casser. Les ingrédients de potions, des vêtements, son balais ... tout ce qui fut trouvé indiquait que tout allait bien.

"- Enfin!" s'écria Dumbledore.

Il avait finalement cassé les sortilèges du journal. Snape et McGonagall le rejoignirent. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Apparemment Harry le tenait depuis sa deuxième année. Il passa toutes les pages jusqu'à un jour avant la disparition de Harry.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est au nom de Merlin?" dit-il, confus.

"- Quoi?" demanda Snape.

"- Il écrivait ses notes dans un langage runique que je n'ai jamais vu avant, fit Dumbledore et commença à revenir pour regarder ses premiers écrits en runique. Il commença à écrire en runes ... deux semaines après le début d'été, rajouta-t-il levant son regard. Harry ne parlais pas en Anciennes Runes. Où l'a-t-il appris?"

Snape prit le livre de ses mains et observa les runes, puis le passa à McGonagall.

"- Nous devons trouver ce que cela veut dire."

McGonagall fixa les runes.

"- Je n'ai jamais vu ce langage avant, dit-elle et rendit le journal à Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec Severus. Il nous faut savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire."

Tandis que le reste du personnel continuait chercher des indices sur Harry dans la Foret Interdite, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape combinaient leurs forces pour chercher à la bibliothèque quelque chose sur les runes que Harry avait utilisé.

Deux semaines après la disparition de Harry, les recherches furent interrompu et on attendait voir si les trois professeurs trouvaient quelque chose, car il n'y avait plus aucun signe de Harry, et aucun hibou ne pouvait le trouver.

Quand vint le 1er septembre, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune information sur Harry. Ils ont été obligé de le déclaré disparu. Avec le retour de Voldemort cette information eut un effet écrasant. Dumbledore annonça sa disparition après le festin du début de l'année, sans préciser bien sur qu'il était resté à Hogwarts et avait disparu dans la Foret Interdite. Ron et Hermione furent choqués: après tout ils l'avaient vu juste quelques semaines avant sa disparition.

Dumbledore et McGonagall n'avaient que rarement le temps de continuer la recherche à la bibliothèque à cause du début de trimestre, du coup il ne le faisait qu'au moments libres. Snape, toutefois, allait au moins une fois chaque jour chercher à la bibliothèque.

Voldemort accrut le nombre de ses attaques et quand deux majeures ont échoué, il réalisa qu'il y avait un espion parmi ses mangemorts. Bientôt Malfoy persuada le Maître que c'était Snape l'espion, et le maître de potions pu leur échapper de justesse. Dumbledore le gardait maintenant tout le temps à Hogwarts; il n'était pas autorisé de quitter l'école pour rien. C'était trop risqué pour lui dehors. Et il ne pensait pas le faire; il n'était plus obligé d'aller prouver la loyauté à un monstre.

Hermione et Ron ressemblaient aux fantômes de l'école. Ils riaient rarement, ne souriaient plus. Les autres occupants de Hogwarts vivaient dans la peur. Le Garçon-qui-a-survecu était parti, qu'est ce qu'ils en gagnaient? Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus et McGonagall avait à peine l'énergie nécessaire pour être stricte au minimum. Snape hantait la bibliothèque.

C'était finalement juste avant les vacances de Pâques que Snape trouva une référence à l'étrange langage de runes qu'utilisait Harry pendant les dernières semaines de son journal. Dans la Réserve il y avait un vieux livre à propos de puissantes créatures qui ont disparut. Les caractères ont été fait avec un vieux style et l'ancre était décolorée. Celui qui avait mis le sortilège de conservation sur le livre était un idiot. Snape s'était mis à lire tout livre de la bibliothèque au cas où il découvrira quelque chose sur le langage. Il était surpris de finalement trouver ce quelque chose.

_**Les Nécromanciens – Des humains qu'on appelle les Nécromanciens ont disparut depuis à peu près 2000 ans. On dit qu'ils étaient possèdes par des esprits démoniaques qui leur donnaient la possibilité de parler et ressusciter les morts. Ils formaient les armées des mort-vivants pour gagner leur guerres. Ce sont eux qui ont crée les zombies. Ils parlaient aussi un langage que seul un autre Nécromancien pouvait comprendre et écrivait avec un langage runique que seul un autre Nécromancien pouvait lire. À peu près il y a 50 ans des livres leur appartenant ont été découverts. Ces livres ont été étudiés et traduits partiellement. Puis ils ont été presque tous brûlés. Biens que l'on peut traduire les runes, il est impossible pour quelqu'un de les apprendre par cœur pour ensuite lire les livres écrits avec. Le seul moyen de traduire de textes de Nécromanciens c'est de traduire rune par rune. Dans tous les cas on doit se servir de mots clés qui identifient les runes. Ses clés de traduction sont enfermés au ministère de magie britannique.**_

Snape fixa le paragraphe espérant que ce soit ce langage qu'utilisait Harry Potter pour écrire dans son journal.

Dumbledore envoya une chouette au ministère pour demander une copie de clé pour le langage des Nécromanciens. La copie leur fut envoyé, ainsi que des questions concernent cette requête. Tandis que Dumbledore essayait de convaincre le ministère qu'aucun Nécromancien ne se balade autour de Hogwarts, Snape essayait la clé pour traduire le journal de Potter. En un rien de temps il réalisa que, sans faute possible ,Potter utilisait bien les runes de Nécromanciens.

**_J'étais à la bibliothèque, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour tromper l'ennui, quand j'ai trouvé... bon, ouais, le livre m'est tombé dessus. J'allais le glisser à sa place quand il commença à briller et les runes se transformèrent en mots. Il était écrit par le Nécromancien nommé Fredrick. Il avait été le dernier Nécromancien avant moi. Il l'a écrit en 492, donc je ne pense pas qu'il vit encore. J'ai caché le livre sous le matelas de mon lit et l'ensorcela au cas où quelqu'un fouille ma chambre. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le trouve. Fredrick dit que les Nécromanciens font peur et quand j'étais au _Refuge de Nécromanciens_ Ylura m'a dit que les sorciers et sorcières sont si paranoïaques à cause de ses histoires inventées ou transformés sur les Nécromanciens. Elle a dit que les sorciers croient que nous sommes démoniaques. Je ne suis pas démoniaque._**

_**McGonagall a commencé à m'enseigner l'art de l'animagus! J'espère que l'animal en quel je vais me transformer n'est pas complètement défensif ou ... embarrassent!**_

_**Harry. **_

Snape fixa le paragraphe. Il lui a fallu deux jours entiers, sans interruption, pour traduire cela... et cela avait été le plus petit paragraphe de Potter! Il soupira et tourna la page vers le prochain paragraphe; il ira chercher le livre dans les appartement de Potter plus tard.

à suivre

reponse aux review:

****

Chanelle:

merci pour ta review.

En fait comme tu le dis, les caracteres des perso sont assez semblables au texte original. En fait, quelque fois, je passe un peu trop vite sur certains passages, ce pourquoi j'ai mal traduit le passage que tu as cité.

Un Snape amoureux, ah bon! Où vois tu un Snape amoureux... lol je rigole en disant cela: en fait la suite va être très amusante, tu verras!

Les fautes d'orthographe, en fait, je fais attention, mais comme j'écris sous openoffice et que j'ai perdu mon correcteru d'orthographe et grammaire. Et puis, j'écris ou je traduis trop irrégulièrement pour avoir un correcteur sur le met (cela m'arrive de m'abscenter pendant des mois sur le net, et de réaparaitre en publier plusieurs choses à la fois ...

****

Spirit.w.w.:

et bien bonne lecture pour la suite.

****

onarluca ,Jenni944, vega264, khisanth:

la voici.

****

Vif d'or:

de rien.

****

petite grenouille:

en fait je connais les noms en français, mais je trouve que ceux en anglais sont mieu (pour certains). Et si je fais des fautes dans les noms je m'excuse: je l'ai pas fait exprés. Bref voilà la suite.


	5. chapitre4

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

**chapitre4: les paragraphes du journal.**

_**Illiar m'aide à comprendre toute information que j'ai reçu lors de mon Sommeil d'Ascension. Il dit que j'apprends plus facilement, ou plutôt que je comprends plus facilement. Ylura dit que cela à quelque chose avoir avec mon âge. Je suis le plus jeune Nécromancien depuis toujours. C'est un peu effrayant comme idée car je sais que cela veut dire que je possède plus de pouvoirs que tout autre Nécromancien a eu. Cependant c'est aussi une bonne chose. Je sais que ce pouvoir en plus aidera dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Biens que je suis concentré en ce moment sur la magie de guérison. Et pour l'instant, je pense, c'est là que je peux aider le plus. Voldemort va recommencer les attaques avec ses Mangemorts; je veux être capable d'aider à ce moment là. J'ai peur de la réaction des autres quand ils apprendrons que je suis Nécromancien. Est ce qu'ils se détournerons tous de moi? Augustin dit que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, que mes vrai amis resterons avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis content que quelqu'un a confiance en la nature humaine. Je suppose qu'après l'histoire sur l'héritier de serpentard et le fiasco du tournoi des trois sorciers je ne devrais pas m'en faire du tout. **_

_**Ylura me donne des cours d'histoire et traditions des anciens Nécromanciens. Elle enseigne l'histoire mieux que le Professeur Bins ne pourrait jamais faire. **_

_**Je suis un peu inquiet d'écrire tout cela en runes de Nécromanciens. J'ai quelques beau sortilèges sur mon journal, que j'ai même renforcé hier, mais il n'empêche que ... cela me stresse. Je pense que les seuls qui pourraient casser les sortilèges sont Dumbledore et Voldemort , mais je ne vois pas de raison valables pour qu'ils le fassent. Donc, je suppose que c'est bon. Tant que je fais attention où j'écris, aux gens autour de moi, et que je le cache, je pense que tout ira bien.**_

_**Harry **_

Snape frotta ses yeux fatigués, ses doits accrochèrent les cicatrices douloureuses autour de son œil droit. Traduire le journal de Potter s'avérait une tache difficile, mais il était sur de pouvoir le finir. Il n'allait pas tout de suite dire à Dumbledore ce qu'il a découvert, il attendait avoir un peu plus d'informations.

_**26 juillet**_

_**Snape est revenu aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il avait été un peu surpris en me voyant travailler dans sa salle de potions. Maintenant que je peux faire mes devoirs de vacances pendant l'été, je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas si épouvantable en potions qu'il pense. Ah! Je n'y crois pas, je l'ai écrit! Pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pense! De toute façon il me hait. Je pense qu'il pourrait mourir plutôt que de m'aimer() . En quoi je le respecte totalement... Pourquoi ne peut il pas être aussi fou qu'il est idiot?**_

_**j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui des indices sur mon apparence animagus. Je vais avoir de la fourrure et être blanc . J'espère ne pas être un lapin nain, sinon je vais retrouver Voldemort et le supplier de me tuer. Ylura me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter autant. Elle dit que les animaux choisissent leurs sorciers et que je ne pourrais jamais être un lapin nain. Je suis content de l'avoir comme confidente!**_

_**- Harry**_

_**31 juillet**_

_**C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et pour un fois c'était bien. C'était plus que bien, c'était mon meilleur anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'anniversaire digne de ce nom, ou je n'ai jamais vraiment reçu tellement de cadeaux, ou , en fait, personne ne m'a jamais dit 'joyeux anniversaire' à vive voix. C'est comme si quelqu'un venait de remarquer que je suis né. Même Snape m'a donné un cadeaux! Bon, ce n'était qu'un livre sur les potions et l'inscription n'était pas flatteuse, mais , hé, c'est l'intention qui compte! Il est à présent plus agréable quand il ne lance pas ses regards de la Mort qui tue, ... je viens juste d'écrire ça,... passons!... et merde! Donc je l'ai admis! Il est sexy! L'obscure, mystérieux monsieur-essai-donc-de-me-defier est très séduisant! Je suis sur ne pas être le premier à le penser! Son esprit sarcastique et pince-sans-rire est, par enfer, plus drôle que les blagues des autres. ... putain ... j'ai le béguin pour Snape.**_

_**- Harry**_

_**1er août**_

_**je me suis finalement complètement transformé. Je suis un loup blanc! Augustin avait rigolé en me disant que je me suis inquiété pour rien. Ylura, la femme surnoise et fourbre qu'elle est a découvert à propos de Snape. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner! J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai que 15 ans et que les chances que le Professeur Severus Snape, le maître de potions de Hogwarts l'école de sorcellerie, un de ses jours ressent la même chose que moi , et bien, elles sont plus que nulles. Elle n'en a pas tenu compte. Je pense qu'elle veux me faire devenir dingue!**_

_**- Harry**_

_**5 août**_

**_je pense qu'Illiar est inquiet à propos de quelque chose. Il n'a pas dit grand chose la dernière fois que j'étais au _Refuge des Nécromanciens_. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas. Augustin semblait s'inquiéter de la facilité avec laquelle mes pouvoirs sont venu à moi. Je pense que même eux ne savent à quoi s'attendre quand on prend en compte mon âge dans l'équation. La Nécromancienne Olivia avait des pouvoirs que les Nécromanciens normaux n'avaient pas. Fredrick a dit que cela semblait provenir de son âge. Si elle avait 56 ans et avait de problèmes alors que va m'arriver à moi avec mes 15 ans? Fredrick a dit aussi quelque chose à propos de son disparition pour quelque jours. Apparemment elle s'en est allé et laissa passer un jour avant que les choses ne se calment. Je pense que je devrais relire le chapitre qu'il a écrit sur elle. Ce qu'il lui est arriver va peut être m'arriver aussi. Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Le compte rendu de Fredrick ne donne que la version de ses descendants. Si seulement un de mes prétendus gardiens voulait me dire ce qui s'est passé, je ne stresserai pas autant! Qu'est ce qu'ils ne veulent pas me révéler? Quoi que ce soit cela ne peut pas être plus horrible que cette interminable attente, n'est ce pas? _**

_**- Harry**_

Snape regarda fixement le paragraphe. Le jour suivant, Harry avait disparu.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient loin derrière. Cela lui a pris deux mois pour traduire le journal de Potter. Certaines choses ont été amusantes, certaines perturbantes et certaines encore complètement déroutantes. Depuis qu'il a lu le premier paragraphe du journal il avait du mal à cerner ce qu'il ressentait envers le Garçon-qui-a-survecu. Il remit ses pensées de côté. Il s'en chargera plus tard.

Donc, même Harr-_Potter!_ ne savait qu'il devait partir ...bon ,pas vraiment. Apparemment il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais pas quoi. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation qui était au même point que l'année précédente. La femme, Olivia, était partie que pour quelques jours. Snape n'allait pas tarder à traduire le livre de Fredrick.

Snape sa passa la main sur ses yeux, ou plutôt sur ses cicatrices autour de l'œil droit; ils lui faisaient mal quand il lisait si longtemps. Dumbledore allait bientôt venir demander le compte rendu de ses progrès. Il se sentait légèrement coupable. Il n'avait toujours pas dit à Dumbledore des faits précis traduits du journal. Le directeur savait que Harry Potter était un Nécromancien, mais Snape ne lui avait rien révélé d'autre.

à suivre

()pas dans le sens _love_ mais _like_

**reponse aux review:**

**onarluca :** et oui, ça passe vite quand on aime ce qu'on lit. bref, voici la suite, qu'en dis tu?

**edge :** bah oui, il aura du boulot _'notre Sevy d'amour'_ , surtout quand on sais ce que harry veut faire (et pour l'instant je suis la seule à savoir!)

**vega264**: bien sur que severus ne va rien reveler de ce qu'il va lire, tu le prend pour qui ho! lol. il va surtout rien dire pour son propre interet, tu va voir!

**Spirit.w.w:** en fait quand tu te prends à la traduction, tu comprend plus vite et mieu le texte. donc bonne lecture en français.

**jadeeeeeeeee : **j'espère bien! lol

**jenni944 :** et bien sevy ne pourra le retrouver, tu va voir pourquoi (le pauvre snif).

**Vif d'or:** :-)

et bien, on saura bientôt ce qui est arrivé à harry . dans très bientôt.

**petite grenouille :** mais non, t'inquiète j'ai pas mal pris! je sais que je fais des fautes et en plus j'ai trouvé un correcteur d'orthographe, donc je republie la fic sans fautes (j'espère).

**Dawn456:** et bien la suite sera là vite pour la seule raison que j'ai déjà fini de traduire les 21 chapitres. seulement j'ai pas accés à net chez moi, donc je ne publie pas tout tout de suite.


	6. chapitre 5

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

chapitre 5: le loup blanc

Un loup blanc courrait à travers le forêt d'un pas vif, mais constant. Il avait l'air de savoir où il allait. Et cela était le cas. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour renifler les feuilles, ignorait la grande majorité des sons qu'il entendait et continuait sur la même voie. Il s'arrêta sur la lisière de la forêt avant de finalement se diriger vers le château à côté du lac.

Dumbledore descendait l'escalier vers le hall principal. Il a décidé de prendre le chemin le plus long pour aller aux donjons, où il savait que Severus était en train de traduire le journal de Harry. Il a été un peu surpris de la conduite de Severus, mais, finalement , pas tellement. Il semblait que Severus traitait le contenu du journal de Harry comme il aurait voulut que le contenu du sien soit traité. Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Si bien sur le maître de potion paranoïaque ait déjà ténu un journal.

Il avait juste atteint la première marche de l'escalier menant aux donjons quand la grande porte de l'école s'ouvrit. Il se tourna, imaginant que c'était Hagrid qui revenait d'une mission. Il fut surpris de voir un loup blanc entrer dans l'école.

Le loup pencha sa tête de côté et le fixa curieusement, avant de grogner et de passer à côté de lui. Dumbledore se sortit de la stupeur que l'arrivé du loup à provoqué et le suivit. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que le loup blanc aux yeux émeraudes était le Garçon-qui-a-survecu.

les yeux de Snape étaient fermés, donc il fut naturellement surpris quand il entendit quelque chose sauter sur la table devant lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Un loup blanc se tenait sur sa table, ses yeux au niveaux des yeux de l'homme. Il avait incliné la tête de côté , apparemment en train de l'étudier.

le loup étudiait l'homme qui était assis devant lui. Il était à peu prés le même qu'il a toujours été, sauf si l'on comptait quelques nouvelles cicatrices. Le loup avait pu sentir la douleur de l'homme avant même savoir son identifié. La première blessure qu'il vit était les cicatrices autour de l'œil droit. Faites sans aucun doute avec un couteau car les plaies suivaient la ligne de l'œil. Il semblait qu'il y a eu quelques dommages sur l'œil sans qu'il devient totalement aveugle. Le loup pencha sa tête de l'autre côté. Pourquoi cela n'a pas été guéri? Il renifla de nouveau. Magique. Il y avait une sorte de sortilège empêchant la guérison. La blessure suivante était au pied gauche. Quant il marchait l'homme devait boiter. La troisième blessure importante était au dos de la main droite de l'homme. Les tendons ont été sectionnés et n'ont pas guéri comme il fallait, en conséquence la main était inutilisable. Le loup doutait que l'homme pouvait encore préparer des potions.

les yeux de Snape se tournèrent vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit de nouveaux. C'était Dumbledore.

"- Albus?"

le loup se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au directeur avant de tourner son regard à ses pieds. Il regardait la traduction du journal de Potter. Le loup sauta de la table et il eut un léger scintillement dans l'air avant qu'un jeune homme n'apparaisse. Habillé en vêtement blancs et bleu ciel c'était bien Harry Potter.

"- Harry!" dit Dumbledore joyeusement, ses yeux pétillèrent.

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu timide.

"- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur."

Dumbledore traversa la pièce pour aller prendre le jeune homme nerveux dans une étreinte enthousiaste.

"- Qu'est ce qu'est passé avec toi?" demanda-t-il après avoir relâché Harry.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape.

"- Vous ne le savez pas?"

"- J'ai gardé le contenu de votre journal secret, Potter. Je suis le seul à savoir ce qu'y a été écrit, comme je suis le seul qui l'ai traduit," dit Snape répondant à la question sous entendue de Harry.

"- Oh", Harry semblait surprit, puis, tout à coup, il sourit.

"- Merci," puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"- Je devais m'habituer à quelques cadeaux inhabituels. Cela n'a pris que quelques jours à Olivia."

"- Olivia?" demanda Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape.

"- Vous étiez sérieux. Je pensais que vous parliez du contenu personnel. Je n'ai pas réalisé que vous vouliez dire que vous n'aviez rien dit du tout."

Il regarda vers Dumbledore. Il semblait nerveux de nouveau.

"- Est ce que vous savez que je suis Nécromancien?"

Dumbledore acquiesça.

"- Oui. Severus me l'a dit. Je suppose qu'il y était obligé au point de vue d'avoir besoin de la clé pour traduire les runes de Nécromanciens"

Harry restait tout aussi peu sur de lui.

"- Et cela vous va?"

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"- Est ce que tu parles de ton statu de Nécromancien?"

Harry acquiesça. Dumbledore eut un mouvement de main comme s'il voulais chasser une mouche.

"- J'ai déjà employer un loup-garou et un ancien mangemort que je considère comme un ami. Est ce que tu pense que j'ai un problème avec un Nécromancien?"

Harry sourit.

"- Je suis désolé d'en avoir douté, fit-il sentant son nervosité s'en aller. J'avais besoin de rester en isolement le temps de m'accoutumer à mes nouvelles capacités. Il n'y avait aucun problème, sauf quelques additions inattendues aux pouvoirs habituels de Nécromanciens."

"- Oh?" demanda Dumbledore, mais Harry secoua la tête.

"- Je ne pense pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment."

"- Pourquoi avoir descendu ici?" demanda Snape avant que Dumbledore ne puisse dire autre chose.

Harry rougit légèrement. Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de regarder Snape de nouveau.

"- Vous m'avez appelé."

Snape fut déconcentré par la déclaration. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, confus.

"- J'ai fait quoi?" demanda le maître des potions.

"- Vous m'avez appelé. Pas très fort donc je doute que vous vous en êtes aperçu vous même," répondit Harry.

Snape ne dit rien.

Harry s'approcha de l'homme et lui souleva la main droite, paume vers l'extérieur. Une lumière douce et dorée enveloppa sa main et commença à bouger.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites?" demanda Snape, nerveux.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Snape fixa le jeune Nécromancien. '_Qu'est ce qu'il fait!_' lui cria sa raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui était tout aussi surpris que lui. Il sentit la peur monter en lui. '_Qu'était en train de lui faire Potter!_' il lui a fallu un moment pour réaliser que la douleur de sa jambe a disparu. Il regarda vers Harry Potter, en choc.

Sa vue s'était éclaircie. Ses blessures avaient été humiliantes, et il avait refusé de porter des lunettes pour corriger la vue de son œil blessé. Au lieu de cela il s'habituait à parfois voir flou. C'était assez émouvant de revoir de nouveau correctement. Snape retenais ses larmes. Il ne voulais pas se montrer faible.

Il vit son bras incurable reprendre sa forme originale. Il était incapable de faire correctement une potion depuis sa fuite de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas pu enseigner ses classes de potions. Revoir sa main de nouveau utilisable fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Severus Snape craqua.

Comprenant très bien ce que le maître de potions ressentait, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore quittèrent la pièce. Ils allaient attendre Snape dans le bureau du directeur.

Ils étaient arrivé à peine depuis quelques minutes quand Snape entra dans la pièce. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était le maître du self contrôle maintenant. Il ne dit rien aux deux autres et s'assit.

"- Un bonbon au citron?"

Snape jeta un regard noir au directeur.

Harry sourit. Cela faisait du bien de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changées.

"- Je peux commencer?" demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore acquiesça, mangeant le bonbon au citron. Snape tourna son regard noir vers son ancien élève.

"- Comme vous le savez, je suis un Nécromancien. Ce que , je pense, vous ne savez pas, c'est ce qu'est vraiment un Nécromancien, fit Harry s'arrêtant pour voir leurs réactions. Un Nécromancien est une sorte de guide. Pour les morts: le Nécromancien est la voie pour communiquer avec les vivants. Pour les mourants: le Nécromancien est le dernier souffle de vie. Pour les vivants: le Nécromancien est un guérisseur et un voyant."

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau pour leur permettre d'assimiler l'information.

"- mes meilleures capacités sont la guérison, le divination et le spiritisme; biens que j'ai un arsenal considérable de sortilèges offensifs et défensifs. Je n'ai plus besoin de baguette magique et que rarement prononcer la formule"

Harry s'arrêta là. Ils en savaient assez pour cette fois ci.

"- Peux-tu ressusciter les morts?" demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

"- Oui, je peux redonner la vie aux morts."

"- Des zombies? Ce n'est pas la vie," grogna Snape.

"- Des zombies? demanda Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il ont à voir avec cela?"

"- Les gens que vous ressuscitez ne deviennent pas des zombies?" insista Snape.

"- Non. Une personne qui était morte et revient à la vie est aussi normale que vous et moi. Comme ils ne se rappellent pas d'être morts tout va bien."

Snape et Dumbledore le fixaient choqués. Ce n'était certainement pas à cela qu'ils s'attendaient.

"- Pourquoi alors parle-t-on des Nécromanciens comme d'êtres démoniaques?" demanda Dumbledore.

"- C'est un peu compliqué et je ne sais pas réellement toute histoires, mais je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Apparemment durant l'âge du déclin de la précédente ère des Nécromanciens, homme qui commandait le monde de magie avait un fils. Ce fils fut blessé sérieusement dans un accident de chasse."

"- Chasse?" l'interrompit Snape.

"- C'était un chasseur de dragons, répondit Harry. Un Nécromancien fut appelé pour le guérir car il était en train de mourir. Quand le Nécromancien fut sur place et étudia le jeune homme, il refusa de le guérir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le fit, mais je suis sur qu'il avait une très bonne raison. Tous les Nécromants ont une espèce de compulsion pour guérir des gens blessés et mourants. Cela prend trop d'énergie de s'opposer à cette compulsion et de partir. Le dirigeant à été très mécontent du refus de Nécromancien. Il exécuta le Nécromancien et fit appel à un autre. Mais aucun autre Nécromancien ne voulait venir; ils ont tous refusé et le fils du dirigeant est mort. Il est la raison à cause de laquelle les histoires sur les Nécromanciens ont dérapé."

"- C'est cela que tu voulais dire à propos du fait que Severus t'a appelé," réalisa enfin Dumbledore.

"- Oui. La compulsion de guérir est très forte. Plus grande est la blessure, plus grande est la compulsion. Pour résister de guérir un homme mourant ... il faut avoir une très grande raison pour ne pas le faire."

"- Je vois," dit Dumbledore lentement.

"- Maintenant que je suis de retour il faut décider ce que faire de moi," dit Harry après une courte pause.

"- Vous ne revenez pas à l'école?" demanda Snape surpris.

"- Non. J'ai déjà tout appris. L'apprendre de nouveau sera une perte de temps, fit il en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Je sais toujours en avance les attaques de Mangemorts. Je pourrais essayer de les arrêter."

"- Seul?" demanda Dumbledore surpris.

"- J'espère pas, rebondir avec un petit sourire. Je suis fort, mais pas assez. Je voudrais avoir un partenaire."

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement.

"- Je pense que cette idée est très bonne. On l'essayera sur des attaques de moins de 10 mangemorts. S'il y en a plus je ne veux pas vous voir y aller tous les deux."

"- Je vous demande pardon?" demanda Snape choqué.

"- Bien sur Severus! Qui d'autre je pourrais demander pour accompagner notre jeune Nécromancien?"

Snape jeta un regard noir à Harry. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

à suivre


	7. chapitre6

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**PG-13 pour l'instant mais R (M) pour la fic en général.

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

chapitre 6: Les mangemorts.

"- Je ne veux pas passer mon temps libre avec vous."

"- Bien sur que si. Je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui est écrit dans le livre de Fredrick."

Snape jeta un regard noir sur le Nécromancien avant de reporter son attention sur sa potion. Personne ne fut surpris de voir que la première chose que fit Snape après la réunion dans le bureau du directeur, était de se retirer dans les donjons pour évaluer sa capacité de faire les potions.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron et renifla.

"- La potion tue-loup?"

"- Oui."

Harry traversa la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape: soulever et regarder les affaires qui s'y trouvaient lui permettait ne pas rester sans rien faire.

"- Par la barbe de Merlin Potter!" cria Snape quelques minutes plus tard, incapable de supporter les mouvements de son ancien élève.

Harry étouffa son rire.

Snape grogna et retourna à ses chaudrons, marmonnant des menacés à voix basse. Quelques minutes plus tard il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui lisait sa traduction.

"- Pourquoi vous vous êtes installé ici?"

"- Car il n'y aura pas d'attaque de Mangemorts dans deux jours. Voldemort a voulut plutôt nous envoyé ses mignons(), ou venir lui même, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas courir dans tout le château à votre recherche. Ce serait une perte de temps."

"- Vous allez me suivre tout le temps?" demanda Snape horrifié.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, souriant.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Snape. Vous vous habituerez à moi.

Je déteste le jour!"

Harry sourit et retourna à sa lecture.

Snape se renfrogna. La potion atteignait le point où il fallait la laisser reposer 12 heures avant de finir. Il se retourna et étudia l'autre. Dans certain de ses écrits dans le journal, Potter avait exprimé sa peur de voir les changements qu'allait produire son statut de Nécromancien. Snape pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Harry Potter faisait 1m90, à peine 2cm de plus que Snape lui même! Ses robes ne cachaient pas sa maigreur. Comme Snape allait le découvrir plus tard, elles cachaient, cependant, l'élégance et l'harmonie de muscles sur sa haute silhouette. Ses yeux sont resté de ce vert brillant, montrant tout de même une grande sagesse malgré son jeune âge. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille, tombant sur son front cachaient sa célèbre cicatrice. Ses doits étaient longs et fins, mais forts. Sa posture, même décontracté, témoignait de sa confiance en soi et de son pouvoir. Il semblait en osmose avec lui-même et avec son entourage. Snape admettait, au plus profond de soi, qu'il trouvait le jeune Nécromancien désirable.

Harry leva les yeux.

"- Fini?"

"- Presque."

Snape s'était retourné pour nettoyer son plan de travail quand Potter se redressa et se leva.

"- Il faut y aller," dit-il.

Il prit une plume du bureau et la tendit à Snape, qui la regarda, confus.

"- Portkey," expliqua-t-il.

Snape leva sa baguette et toucha la plume.

Snape sentit l'habituel coup au niveau du nombril et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à côté d'une maisonnette à un étage. Il vit Harry se diriger vers la porte et frapper. Quand elle fut ouverte il vit Neville Longbottom. Snape fut surpris. Pourquoi les mangemorts attaqueraient-ils les Longbottoms?

Harry réagit avant même que Neville dise un mot et lui mit la plume dans la main. Neville disparut avec le bruit habituel de voyage par un portkey. Harry entra dans la maison, Snape referma la porte après soi. La grand-mère de Neville n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue sur le quai 9¾. Elle pointa sa baguette sur eux.

"- Qu'avez vous fait à mon petit fils?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry saisit le couvre théière de la table et le lui tendit.

"- Les mangemorts arrivent. J'ai donné à Neville un portkey qui l'a emmené à Hogwarts. Cela va faire de même."

Elle le fixa, choquée.

"- Vous êtes Harry Potter."

"- Oui. Maintenant prenez le portkey, s'il vous plaît."

Elle tendit le bras et prit le portkey.

Harry se retourna vers Snape.

"- Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison?"

"- Est ce que nous partons aussi?" demanda Snape.

"- Non. Nous leur ferons un surprise, fit Harry se dirigeant vers la porte principale. Allons."

Snape le suivit.

"- Combien de mangemorts vont venir?"

"- Six: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, McNair, Flint, et Crabbe père."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape.

"- C'est l'initiation."

Snape acquiesça. Il comprenait maintenant.

"- Voilà pourquoi ils ont choisi les Longbottoms."

"- Exactement. Une famille de sang purs mais faibles au cas ou l'un de trois nouveau mangemorts ne peut pas s'occuper de la mission," confirma Harry.

Le silence de l'attente s'installa. Deux minutes plus tard ils entendirent six bruits de transplanage distincts.

"- Je vois que maintenant ils recrutent des bébés," dit Snape dans un silence choquant.

"- _Endoloris_!" cria Malfoy, sa baguette pointée sur Snape.

Sur un mouvement de poignée rapide , Harry fit apparaître un bouclier devant Snape. Le sortilège rebondit dessus et toucha Marcus Flint. Rapidement Malfoy stoppa le sortilège. Les mangemorts fixèrent les deux gardiens de la maison.

"- Comment t'as fait? demanda McNair. Il est impossible de bloquer les Impardonnables!"

Harry sourit avec méchanceté.

"- C'est un de mes nombreux talents."

"- T'es qui toi?" demanda Flint, qui s'est enfin remis de sa rencontre malencontreuse avec le sortilège de Doloris.

Harry leva la main et souleva les franges des cheveux sur son front.

_"- Avada Kadavra_!" cria McNair, sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit vers Harry. Il le toucha et le traversa. Harry rit.

"- Une chatouille! Peux-tu le refaire?"

Les mangemorts et Snape le fixèrent, horrifiés. Les mangemorts disparurent en six 'pop' successifs. Le sourire de Harry disparut aussi soudainement que les mangemorts.

"- Je dois aller voir Madame Pomfrey."

"- Par enfer, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?" demanda Snape.

Harry sortit une plume de sa poche et la lui tendit. Snape l'attrapa et ils disparurent tout les deux.

Snape sentit l'habituel coup au niveau du nombril. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts. Il aida Potter se mettre sur un des lits, appelant Poppy ce faisant.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-elle brusquement en entrant.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise.

"- Severus!"

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil confus, avant de reporter son attention sur Potter.

"- Allez vous me dire enfin ce qui c'est, par enfer, passé?"

"- J'ai laissé tomber mes défenses et le laissa passer à travers moi, dit Harry calmement. Ce faisant , malencontreusement, il y eu quelques effets secondaires."

"- Quels effets secondaires?" demanda Snape.

"- Harry!" cria Pomfrey.

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

"- Je me suis déchiré à l'intérieur. J'ai une hémorragie interne."

"- Alors guérissez la!" cria Snape.

"- Je ne peux pas guérir mes propres blessures!" laissa tomber Harry.

"- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait!"

"- Car ils irons dire à Voldemort ce qui s'est passé!"

"- Poppy!" cria Snape.

"- Ne me crie pas dessus Severus Snape!" le prévint-elle.

"- Alors fais donc ton putain de travail!"

Harry ferma les yeux et dériva dans l'inconscience.

à suivre

() je ne sais pas si l'auteur a vraiment utilisé le mot 'minions' dans le sens mignons du roi Henri 3 (ou gîtons, c'est à dire jeune homosexuel), mais j'ai fait comme si (ça m'éclate! imaginez la tête de Malfoy qui se fait traité de mignon de Voldemort).

**reponse aux review:**

**jenni944 **: heureux? peut être pas encore, mais bientôt ...

**petite grenouille :** rassure toi: ce n'est pas harry qui passera un mauvais quard d'heure! (hé hé hé)

notre petit harry a plus d'un tour dans son sac : oh, ce cher sevy va voir de toutes les couleurs!

**edge : **think you edge.

**onarluca:** et la suite là voilà, qu'en pense tu?


	8. chapitre7

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R ATTENTION: IL a été enfin changé

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

chapitre 7: la fureur de Voldemort.

Voldemort était assis sur son trône, silencieux. Ses serviteurs étaient à genoux devant lui, tremblant de peur.

flash-back

"- Severus, tu m'as déçu, fit Voldemort en se levant de son trône et se dirigeant vers le traître. _Endoloris_!"

Snape eut un cri de douleur, son corps se tordait sous la torture.

Voldemort mit fin au sortilège, écoutant avec une satisfaction perverse le souffle coupé de Snape.

"- _Endoloris_!"

Les cris de douleur de Snape durèrent encore plus d'une heure. S'arrêtant seulement quand Voldemort enlevait le sortilège pour parler au traître. Lucius Malfoy voyait sa satisfaction non déguisée.

Voldemort arrêta son dernier sort; il regarda vers Malfoy.

"- Vas-y," l'encouragea-t-il.

Les mangemorts présents dans la pièce bondirent sur Snape. Ses cris de douleurs ne résultaient plus des sortilèges, mais de multiples viols. Voldemort regardait le spectacle avec un sourire de satisfaction.

fin flash-back

Voldemort se leva de son trône.

"- Harry Potter est de retour."

flash-back

Snape était allongé nu par terre, comme une masse de chair fraîche. Malfoy fut satisfait d'avoir infligé des blessures physiques à l'ancien favori de Voldemort. Il chuchota, moqueur, le sort qu'il était le seul à pouvoir enlever, donc malgré tout, Snape restera toujours blessé. Sa hanche gauche était disloquée et son pied droit fracturé en trois endroits. Les tendons de sa main droite étaient sectionnés: la main était inutilisable. Son œil droit balafré avec un couteau chauffé à vif.

Voldemort rit du malheur de Severus Snape avant de descendre de son trône à nouveau ... pour prendre son ancien serviteur.

Snape pensait qu'il ne pouvaient plus crier. Il se trompait.

fin flash-back

"- Et vous me dite que Severus était avec lui. Complètement guéri."

flash-back

"- Tuez le et jetez le devant Hogwarts en cadeau pour Dumbledore."

fin flash-back

Voldemort se tourna vers McNair, le dirigeant de cette petite mission.

"- Et pire de tout cela. Tu me dis que Potter a arrêté deux des Impardonnables."

flash-back

Snape fut traîné de salle du trône de Voldemort. Les mangemort ont voulu jouer un peu avant de tuer leur ancien frère. A la fin seuls Malfoy et Wormtail étaient là. Snape avait tellement mal qu'il n'entendait pas ce que disait Malfoy. Malfoy quitta la pièce. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui en hésitant.

"- Pour Lily."

Quelque chose lui fut mis dans la main, et il sentit un coup au niveau de nombril. Un portkey.

fin flash-back

"- _Endoloris_."

flash-back

"- Au nom de Merlin."

"- Oh mon Dieu."

"- Poppy! Vite!"

Le corps en sang et sale de Snape fut lévité dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

"- Putain," murmura Pomfrey, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le blessé.

"- Quoi?" demanda McGonagall.

"- Ils..."

Elle leva les yeux vers McGonagall et Dumbledore.

"- Tous les deux! Dehors!"

Elle les poussa de l'infirmerie. Sans doutes possible, ils savaient que quelque chose allait mal. Ils se trompaient. C'était pire.

fin flash-back

Voldemort arrêta le sort.

"- Hors de ma vue."

flash-back

"- Albus, fit Pomfrey, sa voix se cassa."

"- Comment va-t-il?"

"- J'ai réussi à guérir la plus part des blessures, mais il reste trois que je ne peux pas."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" insista Dumbledore.

"- Il y a un sortilège sur lui. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit et quand j'ai essayé de le casser, cela a rompu sa rate."

La medicomage s'effondra en sanglots.

fin flash-back

Harry ouvrit les yeux et , calmement fit le bilan de sa santé. Il lui faudrait quelques jours pour récupérer, mais en général il allait bien. Lentement il s'assit en faisant attention de ne pas se casser une de ses tissus récemment réparées. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit Snape assoupi dans un fauteuil dans un coin. Il fut touché. Snape n'avait pas à rester. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Snape se réveilla.

Snape essaya de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux, voulant désespérément se concentrer. Harry étouffa son sourire. Snape se redressa, se rappelant tout à coup ce qui c'était passé.

"- Qu'est ce que, par enfer, c'est passé Potter?" demanda-t-il.

Ou peut être pas.

Harry soupira et s'appuya avec précautions sur les coussins derrière lui.

"- Est ce que, avant, je pourrais avoir un peu de nourriture? Ou , à défaut, de l'eau?"

Snape se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard furieux.

"- Poppy!" cria-t-il.

La medicomage entra en courant dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel calme.

"- Severus Snape! cria-t-elle sur le maître de potions. Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'effrayer comme ça!"

"- Ce sont tes suppositions," dit Snape avec un sourire méprisant.

Pomfrey se renfrogna et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle sortit sa baguette , lança un sort et le dirigea vers son corps, murmurant avec satisfaction.

"- Tu as bien guéri. Est ce que tu as faim ou soif?" demanda-t-elle après avoir fini son observation.

"- Oui. C'est ce que j'avais demandé à Snape," répondit-il en envoyant un regard amusé à l'homme mécontent.

Pomfrey se tourna vers Snape et lui envoya de nouveau un regard noir, avant de partir tout en murmurant des jurons.

"- Alors?" demanda Snape.

"- Je ne vois aucune nourriture, pas vous?" demanda Harry innocemment, jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Snape passa du 'Regard de la mort qui tue' au 'Ultime Regard de la mort qui tue'.

Snape resta silencieux pendant que Harry mangeait. Quand il eut fini, Harry repoussa le plateau et s'appuya de nouveau sur la pile de coussins derrière lui. Il parla avant même que Snape ne demande quoi que ce soit.

"- Ce qui se passa avec le sort de la mort."

Snape attendait tranquillement la suite de la précieuse explication.

"- Vous devez comprendre qu'en tant que Nécromancien je suis lié de prés à la mort. Ainsi je comprend très précisément ce que le sort de mort est et ce qu'il fait, concrètement, au corps de la personne à laquelle on le lance. La première fois que le sort m'a été jeté, j'ai réagi instinctivement en essayant de le faire rebondir. Au lieu de cela, j'ai finit par absorber une partie du sortilège, en même temps que je renvoyais une partie sur Voldemort. Cette résistance le projeta de son corps. Cette fois-ci, quand le sortilège arriva sur moi, je connaissais le meilleur moyen de me protéger. Comme je ne voulais aucune partie de McNair en moi, j'ai laissé tomber toutes mes défenses naturelles, magiques et physiques, et je l'ai laissé passé à travers moi. L'effet secondaire de passage du sort à travers une personne est une sorte de lame qui se forme tout en passant à travers. C'est comme si un couteau vous traversait. Le sort n'est pas actif en soi, mais il cause des dommages dans le corps," expliqua Harry.

"- Est ce que tout le monde peut se défendre du sort de la mort de cette manière?" demanda Snape stupéfait.

"- Je ne pense pas. Non, dit Harry tout en essayant se placer sur le lit de manière pour mieux voir Snape. Je pense que cela demande trop de pouvoir et de self-control pour pouvoir laisser tomber tous ses boucliers. La plupart des sorciers peuvent faire tomber leur bouclier magique avec un peu d'entraînement, mais le bouclier physique est une autre chose."

Snape resta silencieux un moment.

"- Vous disiez que vous vouliez qu'ils le disent à Voldemort. Pourquoi?"

"- Car si Voldemort pense que je peux survivre au sort de la mort et en plus prédire ses prochains mouvement, il fera très attention aux lieu et fréquences d'attaque de ses mangemorts."

Snape se redressa.

"- Il arrêtera d'attaquer les gens car il sera effrayé par vous?"

"- Exactement, sourit Harry. Et je suis sur que de vous y voir va y contribuer."

Snape eut un sourire en coin.

à suivre

**reponse aux review:**

**crystal d'avalon**: tout à fait d'accord avec toi!

**eiliss:** heiiiiii!c'é quoi ça!

lol.

**13MAlexi13**: think you, ça fait plaisir de resevoir des compiments!

**petite grenouille :** tu vois, je te l'avais dit!

**jenni944 :** tu penser ce que tu veux de cette phrase (y compris de t'imaginer toute les scenes possibles! lol) mais en attendant lis la suite.

**jadeeeeeeeeeee , brisss , lyly :** et voilà la suite. bonne lecture à tous


	9. chapitre8

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 8: Partenaires

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, Snape et Dumbledore parlaient à voix basses au pied de son lit. Dumbledore remarqua tout de suite son réveil.

"- Bonjour Harry, dit le directeur joyeusement."

"- Quelle heure est-il?"

"- Neuf heures passés," répondit Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça et repoussa les couvertures de son lit.

"- Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il en se levant. Après j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser."

Dumbledore acquiesça à son tour.

"- bien sur, nous t'attendrons ici."

Harry, qui s'était dirigé vers les douches de l'infirmerie, s'arrêta.

"- Pas la peine, je sors d'ici après la douche."

Dumbledore sourit.

"- Nous t'attendrons alors dans mon bureau."

"- D'accord, répondit-il, d'une voix encore ensommeillée, tandis que Dumbledore quittait l'infirmerie. Bonjour Snape."

Snape , toujours renfrogné, jeta un coup d'œil sur le dos de Harry.

"- Potter."

Harry eut un petit rire avant de se retourner.

"- Avez vous la moindre idée comment le son de votre voix est sexy ?"

Snape le regarda fixement, choqué du fait que son ancien élève est capable de dire cela sans rougir. Il jura dans sa barbe et quitta la pièce d'un air furieux. Il ne rougissait pas, ce n'était que la chaleur de l'été, merde!

Snape arpentait le couloir devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il devait réfléchir et il était impossible de le faire avec le toujours joyeusement irritant directeur dans les parages. Donc il pouvait ... arpenter le couloir.

Il avait admis qu'il était attiré par Potter, et cela devait s'arrêter là! Dans le passer il pouvait toujours faire passer une attraction en se l'avouant puis en n'en tenant pas compte. Peut être ne l'a-t-il pas bien ignoré, mais comment pouvait-il l'ignorer si cet infernal garçon était toujours prés de lui. Garçon. Non, pas vraiment un garçon, c'est l'évidence même. Ce n'était pas seulement les changements physiques qui donnait à Potter une apparence plus âgée, c'était cette confiance en soi que malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne pouvait briser. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, c'est seulement ... merde! Il était habitué d'avoir un peu plus d'influence sur les actions de Potter et la perte de contrôle l'énervait au plus haut point.

Et comme ce n'était pas assez, Potter n'était même pas embarrassé de ce qu'il a lu dans le journal du jeune homme. Il avait écrit noir sur blanc qu'il était attiré par son Professeur et toutes ses actions, depuis son retour témoignaient que cette attirance était toujours là. Et puis le Nécromancien a osé le guérir complètement! Maintenait il devait quelque chose à Potter! Et ce sacré, infernal, indésirable... BESOIN de Harry Potter allait le rendre fou!

Et, Merlin! Quand il avait parlé! '_Avez vous la moindre idée comment le son de votre voix est sexy ?_' il a été excité seulement par ses mots et sa voix!... il se demandais si quelqu'un remarquera s'il tuait Potter...

"Vous m'attendiez?"

Snape sursauta , surpris. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que le garçon-qui-le-rend-fou-et-va-se-faire-tuer-pour-cela était arrivé. Il prit un air renfrogné.

"- Je vous déteste."

Harry souleva le sourcil.

"- Oh? Et pourquoi ça?"

Snape lui jeta un regard meurtrier et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry le suivit en essayant de dissimuler un sourire. Il savait très exactement à quoi pensait Snape. Il l'avait vu marcher, murmurant quelque chose à voix basse, très irrité. Cela avait été incroyable de le voir, sachant que Snape n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

Ils étaient installés dans le bureau de Dumbledore sous le regard amusé de celui-ci. Harry sentait que le directeur savait qu'il tourmentait son ancien Professeur et que ses avances n'était pas tout à fait refusées.

"- Professeur," commença Harry.

"- Appelle moi Albus."

Harry sourit légèrement.

"- Albus. Mes questions sont les suivantes: qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Hogwarts et au ministère, et pourquoi trois élèves ont été initiés hier? Ils n'ont même pas encore 17 ans."

Albus acquiesça.

"- Avec le retour de Voldemort et ton disparition( Harry eut un regard coupable), beaucoup de parents ont interdit à leur enfants de retourner à l'école. Nous avons à peu près la moitié d'élèves qui sont partis. La moitié sont des serpentards, bien sur. Bien que je suis surpris du nombre de Serdaigle et de Poufsoufles que cela laisse."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"- Je vois. Est ce qu'ils étudient chez eux au moins? Et les élèves nés des parents moldus?"

"- Les élèves qui ne sont pas revenus à l'école sont tous des sangs purs, et je pense qu'ils étudient en effet chez eux, répondit Albus. Et le ministère dit toujours que Voldemort n'est pas de retour et que ton disparitions n'a rien avoir avec lui."

Harry eut une sorte de grimace.

"- Ce qui est vrai, mais je suppose que les rumeurs ne disent pas cela."

"- Non. D'après les rumeurs, Voldemort t'a enlevé et t'a tué. Cependant la Gazette du sorcier a publié, d'après une source dont le nom n'a pas été divulgué, un article sur ces problèmes cachés."

"- Une source dont le nom n'a pas été divulgué? Qui?"

"- Nous ne le savons pas. Ils disent que Voldemort est de retour, et la gazette a publié de nombreux articles disant que le ministère ment sur le fait que cela ne s'est pas passé."

Harry acquiesça lentement, tout en digérant toute information obtenue.

"- Et l'initiation d'hier?"

"- Severus?" demanda Dumbledore.

Snape soupira légèrement. Il aurait été content de ne pas participer à la conversation.

"- Je ne peux que supposer ce que Voldemort fait comme je ne suis plus au courant de ses affaires, dit-il. Mais je crois que les élèves de serpentard ont été retenus pour leur entraînement avec Voldemort lui-même ou l'un de ses mangemorts, pour ensuite intégrer le cercle. Je pense que même pour Malfoy, apprendre les Impardonnables a été difficile. Mais ceux qui sont jugés prêts, sont mis à l'épreuve et puis initiés."

"- Avec l'arrivé d'élèves leur nombre va s'accroître significativement," dit Harry tout doucement.

La pièce devint silencieuse pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient ce que cela voulait dire pour le côté de la lumière.

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Dumbledore.

"- Il est très important d'apprendre aux élèves ce qu'il faut, comment se défendre soi-même de Voldemort, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu pour cela? fit-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Snape avant de continuer. Est ce qu'il y a des cours en plus? Qui est le Professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal?"

Albus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"- Mad-Eye Moody est le Professeur de Défense."

Harry attendit la suite qui ne vint pas.

"- Et?" fit-il.

"- Il n'y a pas de cours en plus," siffla Snape.

C'était, apparemment, un point délicat pour lui.

"- Pourquoi pas?" demanda Harry.

"- Parce que le conseil d'école ne le veux pas, répondit brièvement Albus. Je ne peux pas aller contre cette décision. Ils ont menacé de m'enlever de ce poste."

"- Merde!" jura Harry.

Il fixa ses mains, notant au passage qu'il les avait tellement serré que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il relâcha la pression.

"- Alors il faut le faire avec certains, les plus sérieux, élèves," dit calmement Harry.

"- Vous allez les entraîner?" demanda Snape incrédule.

"- Oui, fit-il et s'arrêta, un sourire léger mais malicieux sur le visage. Et vous allez le faire aussi."

la bouche de Snape s'ouvrit sous le choc.

"- Quoi?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. Les yeux du directeur brillaient de malice; il était obligatoirement content. Harry reporta son attention sur Snape.

"- Certains élèves pourrons avoir des problèmes avec mon jeune âge et mon statut d'entraîneur," dit-il d'une voix quelque peu moqueuse.

Albus eut un gloussement car Snape restait toujours bouche bée de surprise. Il regarda Harry et son regard redevint sérieux.

"- Pense tu continuer les autres missions?"

Harry attendit avant de acquiescer.

"- Oui, je pense. Surtout celles comme la dernière. Dans tous les cas je vous informerais avant les attaques de mangemorts. Ce serais plus facile pour vous d'aller récupérer les victimes chez eux avant l'attaque," dit Harry sérieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui était toujours incapable de parler, sous le choc.

"- Je demande que Snape soit toujours mis en équipe avec moi. Il peut aller aux certaines mission seul, bien sur. Il est, moi exclus, le premier sur la liste des gens à tuer de Voldemort."

"- En équipe avec vous?" s'étouffa Snape.

"- Je suis tout à fait d'accord," répondit Albus, ignorant le maître des potions.

"- Il y a une autre chose," dit Harry.

"- Oui?" l'encouragea Albus.

"- J'aimerais aller faire un tour à St.Mungo's."

Albus acquiesça.

"- Je comprend. Voudrais tu la compagnie de Severus?"

Snape eut le souffle coupé.

"- Je vais être avec lui tout le temps!" cracha-t-il.

"- C'est à lui de décider," répondit Harry.

"- Severus? fit Albus. Tu n'est pas obligé d'y aller. Bien sur, je me sentirais mieux si Harry est accompagné, et il semble que tu es la meilleure personne, puisque vous êtes en équipe pour la plupart de vos missions."

Snape jeta un regard meurtrier au directeur, complètement énervé de devoir faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulais pas.

"- D'accord," siffla-t-il.

à suivre

**reponse aux reviews:**

Dawn456:'lut et voilà donc la suite que t'attendais. bonne lecture.

**crystal d'avalon **

**Vif d'or:** bah, je sais que je fais des updates rapides: puisque j'ai pas internet chez moi, je profite de la connection à l'université quand je le peux...

**farahon :** je sais qu'il est cour, suis désolé mais je ne suis que la traductrice...

pour me faire pardonner je vais updatter deux chapitre (ou je vais essayer).

**lyly : **voilà la suite...

**onarluca :** bonne lecture...

**khisanth :** donc mersi pour la review, je suis toujours contente de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne, (lus autres sont aussi biens )

**jenni944 :** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ils sont ce qu'il y a de pire ses mangemorts  
!


	10. chapitre9

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 9: St. Mungo's

Harry, assis dans les cuisines, était en train de manger tout en écoutant Dobby parler. Il était très affligé quand il entendit comment avaient réagi Ron et Hermione. Dobby disait qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs de l'école et semblaient toujours ailleurs. Harry perdit vite l'appétit.

Il quitta les cuisines et se dirigea vers les appartements de Snape. Il frappa vivement sur le cadre du portrait qui en cachait l'entrée. Deux secondes plus tard, il entendit un fracas et des jurons étouffés. Harry se demandait s'il ne devrais pas juste ouvrir la porte lui-même. Il commençait déjà préparer sa main pour jeter le sort, quand le portrait s'ouvrit brusquement révélant l'occupant ... deux minutes après l'accident.

Snape prit juste le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de refermer la porte avec un claquement.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"- Et bien, dit-il à haute voix. Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin."

Harry donna un autre coup à la porte.

"- Allez vous en!"

Harry étouffa son rire. En seulement quelques jours, Harry avait découvert à sa grande surprise, que Severus Snape, le fléau de chaque Gryffondor, n'étais P-A-S du matin. Bien sur, cela voulait dire que Harry _devait_ le réveiller tôt; cela va de soi.

Harry frappa de nouveau à la porte, cette fois si en parlant.

"- Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, on se réveille là-dedans!"

le portrait s'ouvrit de nouveau.

"- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?" demanda Snape lentement en détachant chacune syllabe sous le coup de la colère.

Harry prit tout son temps de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui avant de répondre. Comme Harry venait de le réveiller, Snape n'avait sur soi qu'une paire de pantalon amples. _'Sans doute qu'il l'a mit pour ne pas choquer quelqu'un en répondant à la porte tout nu'_, songea Harry. Le corps maigre et leste caché habituellement par les robes, était exposé à vue de Harry. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres appréciant cette vue et déplaça ses yeux du corps de Snape pour le regarder en face.

"- Nous avons une sortie aujourd'hui," dit Harry finalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Snape grogna et se retourna, rentrant dans ses appartements. Harry le suivit avant que le portrait ne se referme. Snape se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher. Harry ne put y résister et ... le suivit. Il remarqua une pile de drap et de couvertures sur le sol.

"- On est tombé du lit ce matin, Severus?"

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil noir, alla vers l'armoire et commença à sortir des vêtements.

Harry eut un sourire démoniaque.

"- Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous habiller, Severus. Vous pouvez rester ainsi. Je ne vous en voudrais pas."

Snape étouffa un grognement dans sa gorge.

"- Je ne vous ai jamais donné la permission de m'appeler Severus."

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"- Est ce que vous faites ce petit bruit très intéressant quand vous faites amour?" demanda Harry avant que Snape ne ferme la porte.

La mâchoire de Snape s'écrasa par terre sous le choc avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne claque la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry sourit. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui sur la pile de couvertures sur le sol et soupira. Il n'a jamais aimé le désordre. Avec un petit mouvement de poignet, les couvertures quittèrent le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lit était fait et Harry s'y jeta sur le ventre pour attendre la sortie de Snape, ses yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Et c'était oh combien difficile puisqu'il savait que Snape était nu sous sa putain de douche.

Snape appuya sa tête sur le mur de la douche. Cela devenait ridicule. Il était bien parti pour cédé à ce besoin de Potter et le prendre violemment, et ce damné garçon n'avait pas fait d'apparition de tout week-end! Et ses regard suggestifs, ses petites allusions, et des insinuations sur le sex qu'il jetaient le long de la journée, et en public! Quand ils étaient seuls, Potter laissait tomber tous les faux semblant et le seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche était 'sex'! Bon ... il exagérait un peu. Mais, putain! Il n'était revaille que depuis cinq minutes et il était déjà dur! Etre constamment en cet état va le rendre dingue!

"- Il le fait exprès!" siffla-t-il méchamment, asseyant de faire partir son érection.

Snape ne savait toujours pas quels étaient ses sentiments envers Potter, et malgré cela il voulait faire partir cette sensibilité. Il n'a jamais été fait pour un amour passager. Il préférait toujours réfléchir à propos de toutes les possibilités avant de cédé au désir corporel. Harry Potter ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir. À ce rythme il aurait prit le garçon dans le bureau de Albus et ne s'en serait pas aperçu avant que se fut fini!

Snape commença à jurer en toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, quand lui revint à l'esprit une très inventive ... suggestive phrase. _'Est ce que vous faites ce petit bruit très intéressant quand vous faites amour?'_ Snape ouvrit le robinet de l'eau froide à font et recommença à jurer, cette fois-ci sur tout le monde y compris Albus, qui l'a mis dans une telle situation.

Harry et Snape se dirigeaient vers St.Mungo's en silence. Harry: à cause de ce qu'il sentait provenir du bâtiment, et Snape: car il essayait de faire partir de son esprit l'image d'un Harry Potter étendu à travers son lit.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils furent abordés par un jeune medicomage.

"- Je peux vous aider?" demanda l'homme.

"- Non. Nous sommes là pour voir certains patients. Nous savons où aller," répondit Harry tranquillement et le dépassa, suivi de Snape.

"- Excusez moi, messieurs, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisés parcourir l'hôpital ou même dépasser le hall d'entrée sans un laissez-passer," les arrêta le medicomage.

Harry se retourna vers lui tout en, intentionnellement, passant la main dans ses cheveux ce qui révéla son cicatrice. Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de surprise.

"- Harry Potter?" demanda-t-il sous le choc.

Harry sourit légèrement.

"- Oui?"

"- Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur! Je suis sur que personne ne le verra."

"- Vous êtes sur? Je ne voudrais pas vous apporter des ennui...," fit Harry et s'interrompit.

"- Pas de problèmes, monsieur, vous pouvez y aller!"

"- Merci ...," fit Harry et attendit que l'homme lui dise son nom.

"- Jason McGregor," répondit l'homme flatté que Harry Potter lui demande son nom.

"- Merci, Jason."

Snape et Harry sortirent du hall et montèrent au premier étage.

"- Je suis impressionné, dit Snape, en l'étant vraiment. C'était très serpentant de votre part."

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait.

"- Rappelez moi de vous dire ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai mis le ChoixPeau."

"- Quoi?"

Harry sourit.

"- Disons que Gryffondor n'était pas son premier choix."

Cela en boucha un coin à Snape. _Potter à Serpentard!_

c'était au moment où ils traversaient le troisième étage qu'ils trouvèrent des patients qui appelaient Harry. Leurs cris au secours lui donnèrent le vertige. Il secoua la tête pour le faire partir et fit une embardée, en chancelant, vers la première chambre. Snape le remarqua tout de suite et l'attrapa par le bras l'évitant la chute, et le guidant vers la chambre.

Dedans il y avait une femme qui avait manifestement eut un accident. Harry avait déduit que c'était une chute de balais. Il pouvait sentir qu'ils avaient tout essayé pour remettre ses côtes en place avec de la magie ou même méthode moldu, mais rien avait aidé. Il leva son bras et la même lueur dorée et vivante l'entoura.

Snape entendit le râle de la femme, ses soupirs. Il grimaça en entendant un 'pop' audible. Un de ses os s'était remis en place tout seul. Les bleues et égratignures avaient été presque guéri grâce au corps médical, mais Harry guérit toutes les blessure présentes.

"- Conduisez moi à la chambre suivante," dit Harry doucement.

Snape le guide dehors de la pièce.

Plus de chambres ils visitèrent, plus fort Harry devenait. C'était le contraire de ce que Snape attendait, et finalement il le fit remarquer.

"- Les cris au secours trop nombreux m'affaiblissent, expliqua Harry. Je vous ai parlé de la compulsion."

il attendit que Snape n'acquiesce avant de continuer.

"- Imaginez vous la compulsion multipliée par le nombre des patients de cet hôpital. Votre magie vous tire de tous les côtés pour guérir tout le monde. Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant?()"

"- Oui," dit Snape doucement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé ce que sentait Potter quant il se trouvait parmi des nombreux blessés. _'Qu'est ce qu'il fera sur un champ de bataille?' _se demanda Snape.

"- Je suis par contre surpris ne pas m'évanouir. Fredrick avait écrit qu'il s'est évanoui deux fois quant il à été dépassé par les appels au secours."

Snape étudia Potter. Chaque fois qu'il s'y attendait le moins, l'adolescent trouvait une manière pour l'étonner.

Ils trouvèrent les Longbottoms au cinquième étage. Harry les étudia prudemment. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux. Il était plus entraîné en guérison physique, il n'avait jamais essayé de guérison mentales. Il souffla et leva sa main; il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire et il ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller du temps.

à suivre

() je crois que c'est pas trop clair: en fait puisque Harry guérit du monde, le nombre de cris diminuent, donc il se remet! (ouais ... pas sure que c'est plus clair ça!)


	11. chapitre10

**TITRE:**The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur:**Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating:**R

**Pairing:**Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé:**Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se refugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus!lol)...

**Remarque:**j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaisent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclaimer:**Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arreter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 10: les habitudes qui se forment

Il était minuit passé quand Snape et Harry furent enfin de retour à Hogwarts. Snape devait presque porter le jeune Nécromancien pour lui aider à marcher. Snape emmena Harry dans ses appartements; savoir que Harry avait récupéré ses anciens appartements lui était plus utile que d'essayer de le savoir du Harry presque inconcient.

Snape se demandait s'il fallait aller chercher Poppy ou trainer Harry à l'infirmerie. Il était presque sur que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de faire le tour de l'hopital, mais il semblait que quant il avait commencé, il était incapable de s'arreter avant d'avoir terminé. Il n'avait pris ni de repos ni de repas, mais ne faisait que guérrir sans se plaindre. Snape sentait une faible lueur du vrai respect pour Harry Potter naître en lui.

Neville Longbottom était assis au Chaudron baveur à manger son petit dejeuner avec sa grand mère. Quand il avait ouvert la porte l'autre soir et avait vu le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait, il avait été vraiment surpris. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler l'adoléscent lui avait mit un portkey dans les mains, ce qui l'avait envoyé à Hogwarts. Sa grand mère l'avait suivi de peu.

Il ne l'avait pas rémarqué à ce moment là et n'avait réfléchi à cela qu'au moment où sa grand-mère parlait avec Dumbledore, mais l'adoléscent lui rappelait Harry Potter. Dumbledore avait confirmé que le jeune homme qui les avait sauvé des mangemorts était le porté disparu Harry Potter.

Neville avait demandé si quelqu'un d'autre savait que Harry Potter était en vie. Dumbledore leur avait fait promettre qu'ils ne diraient rien. Il soupira et repoussa les oeufs sur son assiette. Où Harry était passé? Pourquoi personne ne savait où il était? Était ce Snape qu'il avait vu dans la maison? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Snape pouvait à peine marcher.

Un hibou survola la table et s'y posa. Il remarqua à peine sa grand-mère prendre la lettre et payer l'oiseau. Par contre il remarqua quant sa grand mère tomba dans le pommes, mortellement pale.

Neville et les autres occupants de la pièce se jeterent vers elle. Quand quelques autres personnes commencerent s'occuper d'elle, Neville prit le parchemin d'une main moite. Qu'avait donc causé l'évanouissement de sa grand-mère?

_**Chère Mme Longbottom-**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer l'incroyable guérison de votre fils et de sa femme. Nous, le personnel de St.Mungo's, vous transmettons leur voeux de vous voir le plus vite possible. Nous attendons votre visite.**_

_**M. Justin Pinch**_

_**Directeur de l'hopital St.Mungo's**_

Neville fixa la lettre. Ses yeux roulerent dans leur orbites et il tomba dans les pommes au même moment que sa grand mère reprenait connaisance.

Harry se reveilla avec un tristement lacinant mal de tête. Il sortit de son lit, enleva les vetements qu'il portait depuis la veille et entra dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude redonna du tonus à son corps, mais n'aida nullement contre son mal de tête. Il s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir avec l'intention d'aller à l'infirmerie. Si quelqu'un l'aurait vu, on aurait simplement dit qu'il avait bu la nuit précédente et avait la gueule de bois.

Dans un sens cela était vrai. Au début, les cris au sécour inséssants l'avaient affaibli, mais après il se remettait de plus en plus quand le nombre de cris dimminuaient avec chaque guérison. Cependant, il avait trop surestimé son capacité de pouvoir arreter de guérrir et repartir avant la nuit. Le temps d'atteindre le 6e étage de l'hopital il savait qu'il ne s'arretera qu'après les avoir gueri ou après y être passé soi-même en essayant. Il avait pu demander à Snape de le trainer en dehors de l'hopital, mais cela voulait dire resister à la compultion. Il pouvait se pleindre, mais d'un : ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'ignorer ceux qui avaient besoi d'aide, et de deux: il était content d'avoir pu aider à ceux dont on avait dit le cas désespéré. Donc en fin de compte, il avait poussé jusqu'au bout de ses limites et avait quelque chose comme la 'gueule de bois' après de trop nombreuses guerison.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et tomba dans un des lits. Il était déjà endormi quand Madam Pomfrey fit son entrée.

Quand Harry se reveilla de nouveau, il trouva Albus à son chevet avec un bonbon au citron comme seule compagnie. Albus lui jeta un un coup d'oeil et sourit.

"-On se reveille enfin, la Belle au bois dormant?

Seulement si le Prince charmant est là, repondit Harry en baillant.

Je crois qu'il est dans les donjons en ce moment, fir Albus les yeux brillants. Je pense l'avoir entendu parler d'une potion anti-désir."

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était une chose de penser qu'Albus savait, et c'en était une autre de savoir qu'Albus savait.

"-Cela ne vous fait rien?demanda-t-il finallement.

Pourquoi cela devrais? Tu as 16 ans , c'est à dire la majorité dans le monde sorcier. Tu n'es plus son élève (de toute façon cela n'a jamais été un problème). Tous les deux vous avez droit au bohneur. Bien sur tu devrais encore gagner le coeur de Severus. En ce moment , je ne pense pas qu'il est particulièrement heureux avec toi.

C'est un euphémisme," fit Harry plus pour soi que pour le directeur.

Il s'assit.

"-Combient de temps j'ai dormi?

Tu te reveillais chaque 4 heures depuis que tu est arrivé il y a 3 jours," repondir Albus.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"-Je me rappelle seulement m'être reveillé et être venu à l'infirmerie. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être reveillé les autres fois.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Chaque fois que tu te reveillais tu ne te rappelais pas t'être reveillé plus tôt.

Comment savez vous que je ne vais pas encore tomber endormi?demanda Harry, narquoi.

Car les autres fois tu n'a jamais arrêté de parler. C'est dommage que tu ne te rappelle de rien, je serais ravi de savoir ce que tu a dit à Minerva pour qu'elle reste rouge toute une demi heure."

Harry cligna des yeux.

"-Je n'en ais aucune idée."

Harry entra dans le bureau de Snape pour trouver celui ci occupé par la préparation d'un potion pour Madam Pomfrey. Snape jeta un coup d'oeil sur son visiteur avant de l'ignorer completement. Harry trouva que cela était un bon signe. Harry s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce et mit le livre qu'il avait apporté sur la table devant lui. Il regarda en silence Snape découper en cubes un coeur d'oiseau.

Dix minutes plus tard, Snape lui jeta finallement un autre coup d'oeil. Il soupira.

"-Qu'est ce que vous voulez Potter?"

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules.

"-De la compangie, je suppose.

Bon alors allez vous chercher de la 'compagnie' ailleur, dit-il hargneusement.

J'ai amené le livre de Fredrick. Je pensais que cela vous interesserais de l'entendre, traduit," dit Harry ne tenant pas compte du rejet de Snape.

Snape s'arreta une minute. Il _voulait_ savoir ce que le livre disait. Il allait même le traduire s'il ne se serait pas volatilisé quelques jours après le retour de Potter. Le journal avait aussi disparu. Il ajouta deux yeux de trirons dans la potion et remua le tout.

"-Très bien.

Bien," dit Harry souriant.

Il leva le livre et l'ouvrit.

_'Il a une très bonne élocution'_, remarqua Snape sans vraiment y pretter attention. Ce n'était qu'à la fin du premièr chapitre que Snape parla de nouveau.

"-Etant donné que vous avez une nouvelle méthose d'avoir des visions, est ce que vous avez encore des vision par votre cicatrice?

Non, j'ai mis un bouclier de protection sur moi et ensuite j'ai sectionné ma connection avec Voldemort, dit Harry avec une sourire narquoi. Il avait probablement eu le mal de tête pendant des semaines."

Snape eut un petit sourire satisfait et fit à Harry le geste de continuer la lecture.

c'est ainsi qu'ils en firent une habitude, du moment que Harry devait être avec Snape au cas où les mengemorts attaquent et ils devrons faire quelque chose. Harry aurait préféré faire l'amour, mais Snape n'était pas de son avis quand il l'a suggeré. Donc Harry lisait, et Snape faisait ses potions. Et cela leur allait. C'était quelque chose qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

Le personnel commensait à avoir l'habitude de les voir ensemble, et de les voir plongés dans des conversations animés ou quelque fois même trop vives , qui, le plus souvent,se terminaient par des duels oraux assez bruillants. Il était assez rare de les voir tous les deux d'accord sur un point. Ou peut être, cela était évident, qu'aucun des deux ne voulait être d'accord et attendaient avec impatience leur prochains échanges de coups, car Minerva pouvait jurer que Severus était tout à fait contre la loi qui autorisait le placement des sorts de mémoire sur des personnes de moins de 16 ans.

Quand l'arrivé de la rentrée semblait imminente, le personnel et Harry se préparaient pour accueillir les élèves. Il était décidé que Snape reprenait l'enseignement des potions aux 6e et 7e années, mais que l'ensegnant de l'année précédente, le professeur Laurel Hebblelott, continuerait à enseigner aux plus jeunes pour permettre à Snape de s'occuper des ses autres devoirs.

Harry et Snape se garderent la responsabilité de choisir les élèves lesquels ils allaient entrainer et ce qu'il allaient leur enseigner.

Ils se sont décidé enfin pour les élèves suivants:

Bones, Susan – 6ème année de Poufsouffle

Boot, Terry – 6ème année de Serdaigle

Finley, Ashley – 7ème année de Poufsouffle

Granger, Hermione – 6ème année de Gryffondor

Limpol, Jason – 7ème année de Serdaigle

Maverin, Portia – 7ème année de Gryffondor

Thomas, Dean – 6ème année de Gryffondor

Weasley, Ron – 6ème année de Gryffondor

à suivre

EXCUSES PUBLIQUES!

je ne peux plus avoir accés à internet longtemps donc je ne peux plus repondre au reviews.

je vais sans doute publier le reste de chapitres ensemble car je ne pense plus pouvoir le faire dans les semaines qui suivent.

JE SUIS DESOLEE !

NE ME TUEZ PAS!


	12. chapitre11

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 11: Echec et mat

Harry était appuyé contre le mur en silence. Snape l'ignorait pour le moment, pas qu'il en tenait vraiment compte depuis qu'il essayait de combattre son propre malaise. Dans trois jours les élèves de Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie revenait pour l'année scolaire. Dans moins d'un heure, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin allaient arriver sur la demande de Dumbledore.

Malgré des nombreuses apparitions de Harry, personne ne savait vraiment qu'il était revenu. Les Longbottom et deux autres familles de sorciers que Snape et lui avaient sauvé, savaient garder le silence: aucune n'avaient vendue leur histoire au journaux. La guérison de presque tous le monde à St.Mungo's restait un débat d'actualité, et le seul homme qui disait avoir vu Harry Potter était considéré comme un idiot.

Sirius avait fait une dépression quand la disparition de Harry avait été rendue publique. Dumbledore avait dit à Harry que Remus lui avait envoyé un hibou avec ses inquiétudes que Sirius serait capable de mettre fin à ses jours dans son malheur. Les 12 ans qu'il a passé en Azkaban le rendirent vulnérable, et la disparition de Harry l'avait poussé à se renfermer sur soi même.

le corps de Harry tremblait. Il était très judicieux de s'admettre ses peurs. Il admit qu'il était terrifié.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil sur son silencieux compagnon. Harry laissa s'installer le silence depuis un petit instant et plus l'heure d'arrivé de Black et de Lupin approchait, plus le silence devenait lourd. Quand pour la première fois il devait être content de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses recherches, le silence le blessait. Après plus d'un mois d'incessants bavardages du Nécromancien, le silence soudain était déroutant. _'Je m'énerves!'_ comment pouvait – il être utile au garçon? Snape lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et remarqua le tremblements de l'adolescent. Est ce que voir Black et Lupin était une tache au dessus de ses moyens?

"- Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Harry sursauta à cause du bruit soudain.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas saisi le sens de la question de Snape.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

"- J'ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, fit-il et quant il vit le regard confus de Harry, il montra les tremblements du corps du garçon. Vous tremblez."

Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps et les serra. Mais cela n'aida pas.

"- J'ai peur," dit-il finalement.

"- De quoi?"

"- Comment ils vont réagir," répondit doucement Harry.

"- Je suppose qu'ils vont réagir de la même manière que les autres."

"- Etonnamment j'ai des doutes, mais c'est peut être possible?"

Snape prit un air renfrogné.

"- Quelque chose comme cela."

Harry rit doucement.

"- Quelque chose comme cela, répéta-t-il. Je l'espère."

Snape mit de côté sa plume et se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

"- Pourquoi ne trouvez vous pas quelque chose à faire? Cela vous empêcherais d'en penser."

"- Hum... quelque chose comme le sport de chambre?"

Snape prit de nouveau son air renfrogné et reprit sa plume. Il préférait travailler que répondre.

Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'appuya sur la table.

"- Désolé, dit-il, mais il ne l'était pas. Voulez vous jouez aux échecs? "

"- Je suis occupé."

"- Vous avez peur."

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"- Allez vous en."

"- Allez... c'était votre idée."

"- Une que je regrette d'avoir dit."

"- Je me demandes pourquoi vous avez décider de ne pas être gentil avec moi," soupira dramatiquement Harry.

"- Je ne suis pas gentil."

"- Vrai."

un silence.

"- Allez vous en! s'écria Snape ennuyé."

"- Uh-uh, pas avant que vous n'ayez joué avec moi une partie d'échecs."

Snape se demandait s'il allait jeter un sort au jeune Nécromancien.

"- D'accord."

"- Génial!" s'exclama Harry et alla dans le bureau de Snape pour revenir avec un jeu d'échecs.

"- Qu'est ce que cela faisait dans mon bureau?" grogna Snape.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules.

"- Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je l'ai mis là, dit-il et commença à sortir les pièces sur une des tables de la pièce. Blancs ou noirs?"

"- Noirs, répondit Snape un peu méchamment. Il vous faudra tous les avantages que vous pourrez avoir."

"- Sur de soi?"

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la table où Harry s'était installé. Il s'installa à son tour.

"- Je suis un serpentard. Nous savons plus sur la stratégie que vous stupides gryffondors."

"- Vous vous trompez, dit Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait. Cela ne rentre pas dans vos habitudes."

"- Peut être c'est parce qu'un Nécromancien de Gryffondor un peu dérangé commence à me rendre dingue à force de vouloir échoué dans mon lit."

"- Il est très confortable, votre lit."

"- A vous de commencer."

Harry fit un nouveau sourire satisfait et bougea la première pièce du jeu.

"- Pion au e4."

"- Albus."

"- Bonjour, Remus, Sirius. Un bonbon au citron?"

les deux refusèrent.

"- Bien, nous avons quelques bonnes nouvelles, dit Albus avec un sourire. Harry est de retour."

"- Quoi?" demanda Remus tandis que Sirius restait trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"- Il est revenu quelques jour avant que je vous ai envoyé le hibou. Nous avons juste attendu votre arrivée pour vous dire la bonne nouvelle."

"- Où est-il? dit Sirius d'une voix basse. Est ce qu'il va bien?"

"- Il va bien. Il a une longue histoire à vous raconter."

le directeur semblait hésiter un moment, comme s'il allait rajouter quelque chose d'autre, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau.

Ils marchaient dans le silence pour que les deux nouveau venus puissent digérer le retour de Harry. Remus fut le premier à remarquer où ils allaient.

"- Pourquoi nous nous dirigeons vers les donjons?"

"- Car c'est là que nous les trouverons le plus certainement."

"- Les? demanda Sirius."

"- Harry et Severus."

"- Pourquoi Harry serait avec ce connard graisseux?" demanda Sirius.

Remus lui envoya un regard noir et tous se plongèrent dans un silence pesant.

30 minutes plutôt

"- Pourquoi ne faisons nous pas un pari?"

"- comme quoi?"

"- Si je gagne, j'obtiendrais quelque chose, si vous gagnez, vous obtenez quelque chose."

"- Et ce quelque chose est?"

Harry sourit.

"- Le gagnent choisit, à ne pas dire avant la fin du jeux".

"- Intéressant, sourit Snape. J'aurais plus de plaisir à gagner."

Albus, Remus et Sirius s'approchaient de la salle de travail de Snape. Albus jeta un coup d'œil au deux autres, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas fait mieux de leur dire à propos du statut de Nécromancien de Harry, pour qu'il s'habituent.

5 minutes plus tôt

"- Echec et mat!"

Snape fixa le jeu, choqué.

"- Je viens de perdre contre un gryffondor?"

Harry eut un gloussement et se leva.

Les yeux de Snape s'élargissaient. _'Le pari!'_ se rappela-t-il. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Harry s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et scella leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser violent.

à suivre


	13. chapitre12

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

Traductrice:satine01

Rating: R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!

Noms et traduction:

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 12: les réactions.

Albus ouvrit la porte de la salle de travail de Snape, et eut une impression instantanée qu'il aurait dû frapper avant. Il essaya de cacher la scène des yeux de Sirius avec son corps, mais c'était trop tard. Il entendit le souffle coupé d'un Remus choqué. Il attendait avec crainte la réaction de Sirius.

Quelque part devant eux, Snape s'était débrouillé pour ouvrir partiellement les robes d'Harry, et ses mains étaient à l'intérieur sous le tee-shirt d'Harry, l'une caressait la peau de son dos et l'autre tenait son partenaire contre lui. Harry écrasait leurs lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré.

"-ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MON FILLEUL!"

L'ambiance, tout comme le baiser, fut brutalement cassée. Snape avait brusquement enlevé les mains de dessous les robes d'Harry, mais il fut surpris qu'Harry ne bouge pas de ses genoux.

"- Ce n'est pas terminé, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Snape, avant de se lever lentement et de faire face à son parrain enragé. Bonjour, Sirius, Remus, Albus."

Snape était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit sous le choc. Harry s'était levé, les robes ouvertes, le tee-shirt en même état que ses cheveux, les lèvres rouges, et il se comportais comme si rien ne s'était passé! Sirius ne resta pas sous le choc longtemps.

"-QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT?" cria-t-il sur Snape.

Il ne se souciait ni d'Albus ni de Remus qui, ensemble, essayaient de le maîtriser.

"- Aller Sirius, cela se préparait depuis un certain temps. Tu a sûrement remarqué?" demanda Albus avec optimisme.

"-UN CERTAIN TEMPS! CELA SE PREPARAIT DEPUIS UN CERTAIN TEMPS!"

"- Je voulais dire que cela avait pris cette direction depuis un certain temps. Autant que je sache, c'est leur premier baiser," dit Albus pour se rattraper.

Il était peut être au courant de tout, mais quand une telle situation se présentait, il ne savait quoi dire.

"-PREMIER BAISER! VOUS LE DITES COMME S'ILS AVAIENT UNE RELATION! fit Sirius puis, après une pause qui ne laissa à personne le temps de s'exprimer, il continua. ET VOUS LE SAVIEZ! ET VOUS ETES D'ACCORD POUR QUE CELA CONTINUE!"

"- C'est mon choix, Sirius," dit Harry doucement.

"-J'Y CROIS PAS! IL T'A FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE, HARRY!"

"- La seule chose qu'il a fait, dit Harry lentement. Est de perdre une partie d'échecs."

Les trois nouveaux arrivant le regardèrent, confus. Harry fit un geste vers l'échiquier sur la table à côté de Snape.

"- J'ai choisi mon lot. Embrasser Severus est ce que je voulais. C'était mon choix."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et eut un sourire narquois.

"- Et cela m'a pris plus d'un mois pour arriver aussi loin, fit-il et se tourna vers Sirius. Et si à cause de toi, je retourne à la case départ, je serais très mécontent."

"- Nous ne nous embrasserons plus," dit Snape d'un ton ferme jetant un regard noir sur Harry.

Le regard noir de Harry sur Sirius s'accentua un peu plus.

"-TU NE L'EMBRASSERA PLUS, CAR TU SERA MORT!"

"- Ce n'est pas le plus gros problème qu'on a," informa Albus.

"-QUOI!"

"- Je suis Nécromancien."

Cela mit fin à toute dispute, et le silence choquant se forma.

"- Laissez-moi," fit Sirius doucement.

Albus se poussa, Remus l'ayant fait à l'annonce de Harry. Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Remus hésita. Il ne savait s'il fallait mieux aller rattraper Sirius ou écouter l'histoire complète de Harry. Il soupira.

"- Raconte moi tout."

Harry regarda l'ami de son père. Il se sentait engourdi.

"- Bien," dit-il calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cependant on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé et choqué.

3 heures plus tard

"- Sirius."

"- Si t'es venu me dire que mes sens m'ont trompés, tu peux garder ta salive," grogna Sirius.

"- Je sais que tu es en colère," commença Remus.

"- En plein dans le mile: je suis en colère! Il sort avec Snape et il est un Nécromancien! cria Sirius l'interrompant. Tu sais exactement ce que cela veux dire! Il n'était peut être pas diabolique avant, mais il l'est maintenant! Et Snape en est la preuve!"

"- Ce n'est pas ça," essaya de répondre Remus.

"- Je m'en fout quel mensonge il t'a dit! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette histoire!"

"- Il est ton filleul," dit Remus, espérant que cela pourrait calmer son meilleur ami.

"- Plus maintenant," répondit-il froidement et s'en alla de nouveau.

"- Harry, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

"- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Albus," répondit celui-ci regardant par la fenêtre sur laquelle il était assis.

"- J'aurais du lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne descende dans les donjons."

"- Vous ne pouviez savoir."

"- J'aurais dû."

"- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Si on devait chercher un fautif, ce serais moi, dit Harry avec un petit rire amer. Si je n'aurais pas embrassé Severus, Sirius aurait peut être écouté mon explication sur la Nécromancie."

Albus fut choqué.

"- Regrettes tu de l'avoir embrassé?" demanda-t-il avec précautions.

"- Vous savez que c'est une des, putaines de choses dans l'affaire 'Sirius', dit-il et fixa son regard sur celui d'Albus. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir embrassé, pas le moins du monde. Je regrette ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Pas seulement à cause de Sirius, mais aussi car Severus ne voudras plus jamais entendre parler de moi."

Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

"- Je suis maudit. Je m'inquiète plus de Severus que de Sirius."

"- Harry, soupira Albus. J'ai vu la manière dont tu regardes Severus, quant il ne le remarque pas. Si je pensais que ce que tu ressent pour lui n'est qu'une amourette d'adolescent, jamais je ne t'encouragerais d'aller plus loin avec lui. J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent des autres adolescents. Tu comprends plus de choses sur toi-même et tu sais mieux ce que tu veux que la grande majorité d'adultes. Je sais que tu l'aimes. C'est normal que tu t'inquiète plus de la réaction de Severus que de Sirius."

"- Il me déteste, dit Harry d'une voix brisée."

"- Je ne peux pas dire que je sais tout, mais je sais au moins que Severus ne te déteste pas, dit Albus en souriant gentiment à Harry qui avait de nouveau tourné son regard vers lui. Il te trouve sans doute irritant des fois ..."

"- Tout le temps."

"-... mais je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste vraiment," continua Albus.

"- Même s'il ne me déteste pas, je ne pense pas qu'un jour il pourra me considérer comme un ami, et je ne vous parle pas d'aimer," fit Harry tristement.

"- Alors comment explique tu ce baiser? Tu ne l'as pas forcé."

"- Du désir, dit Harry baissant le regard sur ses mains. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Albus, dit-il après un petit silence. Je ne voudrais pas continuer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort plus longtemps."

Albus soupira et se leva.

"- Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais où me trouver," dit-il et avant de partir lui mit sa main sur épaule et la serra en guise de réconfort.

"- Je donnerais tout pour avoir le pouvoir de guérir les cœurs brisés," dit Harry doucement dans la pièce vide.

"- Severus."

Snape le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre.

"- Allez vous en Albus. Je ne veux pas vous parler."

"- Je suis venu juste pour te féliciter," dit Albus souriant.

"- Me féliciter? Pour quoi? Pour avoir vraiment réussit à contrarier Harry en le brouillant avec son parrain?"

"- Oh, c'est _Harry_, maintenant?" dit Albus ne pouvant résister à le remarquer.

Snape lui jeta un regard noir, mais Albus continua avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

"- Non, je venais te féliciter avec ta relation avec notre jeune Nécromancien."

"- Il n'y a pas de relation," grogna Snape.

"- Mais, et le baiser?"

"- Du désir," siffla Snape.

"- Et bien, je connais beaucoup de relations qui ont commencé avec du désir, sourit Albus. Je m'attendais à ce que vous passiez à l'acte bientôt."

Snape laissa tomber la fiole qu'il tenait dans la main sous le choc.

"- Doux Merlin!"

Albus regarda la fiole cassée au sol.

"- Peut-être il serait mieux que tu arrêtes l'inventaire de tes potions si tu les fais tomber tandis que nous parlons."

Snape était sidéré. Non seulement Albus l'avait mentionné, mais il avait utilisé le mot 'acte'. Snape lui jeta un regard avec prudence. S'il dit 'se le faire'... Albus le regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

"- Non, dit-il finalement. Je ne coucherais pas avec Potter."

"- Pourquoi pas? Tu es attiré par lui, il est attiré par toi? Quel est le problème?"

Incapable de répondre tout de suite, Snape attaqua.

"- Pourquoi vous essayez de me mettre avec lui? S'il est si génial, pourquoi ne vous le gardez vous pas!"

Snape fut tout de suite nargué avec une image mentale très perturbante et une jalousie maladive. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'Albus essaye quelque chose avec _son_ Harry! 'SON?' Snape tomba sur sa chaise.

Ayant une petite idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Snape, Albus décida qu'il était temps de laisser son ami à ses pensées. Il sortit de la pièce et retourna à son bureau. Il espérait que Remus aurait des bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer; il était cependant satisfait que ni Harry ni Severus n'allaient laisser l'incident de la journée gâcher leur relation fleurissant,( avec un peu de l'aide), ou du moins il l'espérait.

à suivre


	14. chapitre13

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 13: le début de l'année.

Snape fixait sa table. L'espace de travail était vide; il regardait en fait que le bois. Son menton appuyé paresseusement sur une main, l'autre frappait avec rythme le bois noirci. Il était réveillé depuis 4 heures, mais n'est resté assis là que depuis une heure. L'heure à laquelle Harry venait habituellement. Son regard se posa sur sa main, et il fronça les sourcils voyant ce qu'il faisait. Sa main se calma et il se redressa. C'était ridicule! Il était un adulte de 40 ans! Il se débrouillait seul depuis qu'il avait 18! il devait être plus que prêt de commencer sa journée sans voir le gosse énervant dans ses donjons!

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers ses placards. Il ouvrit une porte et commença à sortir des ingrédients. Poppy lui avait parlé de la baisse du nombre de potions médicales à l'infirmerie, et il était enfin temps de remplir les réserves de la medicomage.

Il n'avait commencé sa tache que depuis à peine 5 minutes quand on frappa discrètement à la porte.

"- Entrer," grogna-t-il sans bouger de son placard.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, mais l'intrus ne disait rien. Il leva son regard, prêt à dire à Albus qu'il lui dérangeait, quand il vit que c'était Harry Potter: le fléau de son existence. Son regard choqué fut vite remplacé par un sourire méprisant.

"- Potter. Venu pour vous nuire vous même?"

Harry l'étudia un moment avant de prendre place à la table de Snape. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la surface vide.

"- On commence tard?"

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil noir.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

"- Je viens ici chaque matin, pourquoi devrai-je changer aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Snape ne dit rien, il le regardait en attendant la suite.

"- Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé hier," dit Harry ses yeux dans les yeux de Snape.

"- Vous ne regrettez pas que votre parrain vous ait renié? C'est ce qu'il a fait, n'est ce pas?"

Harry baissa le regard le temps de digérer la blessure que ses mots lui faisaient.

"- Albus vous a parlé après?"

Snape ne dit rien. Harry leva les yeux.

"- C'est vrai. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir embrassé."

"- Excusez moi de ne pas vous croire."

Snape eut un sourire méprisant. Il fixa le Nécromancien, se demandant comment il était possible ne pas regretter ce qui s'était passé.

"- Mais, continua Harry voyant que Snape ne dira rien d'autre. Depuis que je sais que cela vous est pénible (un coup d'œil au Professeur de potions), au moins maintenant (un petit arrêt), je vous promet de ne pas vous embrassé de nouveau ..."

Snape menait une guerre intérieure. D'un côté il était content qu'Harry avait abandonné. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait gagné. Quelque chose comme ça. De l'autre côté, il était déçu car il aimait bien les efforts d'Harry pour le conquérir. Et en toute honnêteté, il aurait bien aimé cédé. Il n'avait pas de doutes que Harry aurait réussi. Il avait presque manqué ce que Harry disait ensuite.

"-...Sauf si vous me le demandez."

Snape cligna des yeux.

"- Quoi?"

Harry s'était levé et s'était approché à quelques centimètres du maître de potions confus.

"- J'ai dis que je n'allais pas vous embrasser encore, sauf si vous me le demandez."

Sa voix devint légèrement rauque (excité le petit Harry! Lol)

Snape eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et jeta un regard noir au Nécromancien.

"- Je ne le ferais jamais."

Un sourire de prédateur apparut sur le visage de Harry.

"- Nous verrons."

Il s'approcha encore un tout petit peu jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'aîné sur ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de se reculer brusquement.

Snape ne pu retenir une lueur de déception sur son visage et jeta un autre regard noir à Harry et son sourire en coin entendu.

3 jours plus tard

Ni Harry ni Snape n'avaient assisté au repas du début de l'année. Aucun d'eux n'était attendu par les élèves et ils ne voulait pas faire parler de soi. Donc leur 'introduction' allait attendre l'heure de classes. Snape était assis dans son bureau à regarder Harry lire un texte sur des anciens sérums de vérité. Les 6e années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard allaient arriver pour le cour dans quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. Non seulement il ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux messes basses des deux maisons rivales, mais en plus cette classe en particulier: Longbottom le Désespéré, Weasley et Granger. Tandis que Harry Potter était assis dans _son_ bureau, à lire _son _livre, il devait enseigner à une bande d'incapables encore une fois. Les leçons privées ne devaient commencer que la semaine suivante. Snape se renfrogna.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment. Le regard de Harry fut adouci par un léger sourire d'encouragement. Snape grogna et se prépara à sortir de la pièce. Comme s'il avait besoin d'encouragements. Avant de refermer la porte il entendit un gloussement et lutta pour ne pas sourire. Le garçon était impossible. Comment avait-il réussi de le mettre de bonne humeur pour cette classe d'incapables? Il mit son sourire méprisant habituel sur son visage et ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.

Ron avait sorti ses affaires de potions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle avait sorti ses propres affaires à côté de Neville. Il soupira légèrement quand Lavande prit place à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'était pas Hermione ni Harry. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Hermione n'était plus la même depuis que Harry avait disparu, et , à vrai dire, lui non plus. C'était difficile de devenir un duo après avoir été un trio. Malencontreusement Harry avait été la colle qui les faisait tenir ensemble. Il semblait que la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire sans lui était de se lancer des méchancetés à la figure, et pas des méchancetés idiotes qui s'oubliaient en dix minutes. Non des méchancetés qui prenaient des mois pour disparaître.

Ron appuya le menton sur sa main. Au moins il se passa une bonne chose: Snape n'enseignait plus les potions. Et si le festin du début de l'année n'existait pas il était sur ne plus être à l'école.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà arrivés, mais le Professeur Hebblelott n'apparaissait pas. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione au même moment qu'elle en faisait de même.

"- Où pense tu est-elle passée?" demanda-t-il de telle manière quelle soit la seule à entendre.

Hermione eut un haussement d'épaule.

"- Elle n'a que cinq minutes de retard. Pense tu que quelque chose s'est passé?"

la porte de la salle fut ouverte avec fracas et les étudiants sursautèrent. Cela leur rappelait le temps où Snape était le Professeur de potions, et ils se retournèrent pour voir pourquoi le Professeur Hebblelott avait fait cela. A la place de voir la petite institutrice de potions, ils virent le grand, intimidant maître de potions : Snape.

Il entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Les élèves se retournèrent. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Snape, il n'était pratiquement pas capable de marcher et ne voyait que dalle. Maintenant il se tenait devant eux sur deux jambes guéries et leur jetait des regard noirs avec deux yeux tout aussi guéris. Sans mentionné les deux mains intactes aux longs doits.

Comme un seul homme, les élèves se rapetissaient sous son regard noir. Les Gryffondors se rappelant leur galère passée et les Serpentards persuadés que , son statut d'espion révélé, il n'allait pas être aussi indulgent avec eux.

"- Nous commencerons avec une évaluation. Il me faut savoir ce que cette espèce d'idiote de Professeur vous a enseigné."

Hermione leva une main tremblante.

"- Baissez votre main, Granger!"

la main d'Hermione tomba sur la table.

Ron avala sa salive. Il ne pensait pas que les choses pouvaient empirer. Il se trompait très lourdement. Mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient jusqu'au coup, les choses ne pouvaient _plus_ devenir pire.

"- J'ai parlé avec Zabini."

"- Et?" le pressa Harry.

"- Malgré les faits qu'il n'a jamais été intéressé de suivre Voldemort et est resté à l'école ..."

"- En serpentard on ne sait jamais à qui se fier," termina Harry.

Snape et Harry se regardèrent.

"- Attendons encore un peu. Nous pouvons commencer d'enseigner aux autres et attendre pour voir ce qui se passe avec Zabini."

"- Il n'y pas de truc de Nécromancien que vous pouvez utiliser?" fit Snape.

"- Non. Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées," répondit Harry lentement.

Snape grogna.

Harry sourit.

"- Pourquoi? Vous pensiez que je pouvais lire les vôtres?"

"- Certainement pas!"

à suivre...


	15. chapitre14

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 14: les cours de minuit

une semaine plus tard, les élèves de Hogwarts étaient en train de manger quand le Professeur McGonagall vint voir 8 élèves et leur remit une lettre chacun. Quand les élèves ont commencé à l'ouvrir , ils ont été prié de le faire en privé. Puisque Hermione et Ron avaient tous les deux reçu une lettre, ils s'étaient précipités dans la salle commune de gryffondor pour l'ouvrir. Hermione prit connaissance de la sienne en premier.

_Mlle Hermione Granger-_

_vous êtes priée de venir ce soir à minuit dans la salle de classe de potions du Professeur Snape. Si vous aurez choisi de ne pas le faire, sachez que cette demande ne serais pas renouvelée. Vous ne serez plus considérée comme concernée par ce privilège. Venez aujourd'hui ou ne venez jamais._

La lettre n'a pas été signée. Ron ouvrit la sienne. A part le nom, la lettre était identique à celle d'Hermione.

"- Qu'en panses tu?" demanda Ron.

"- Puisque c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui nous l'a donnée, je ne pense pas que c'est un piège de Tu-Sais-Qui...," fit Hermione tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous l'effort de réflexion.

"- Ouais, mais c'est quoi?" la pressa Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Je ne sais pas plus que toi Ron," s'écria-t-elle.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Hermione était de nouveau enragée.

"- Aller, je suis désolé, Hermione. C'est juste que tu es très vive. Tu as plus de chances de comprendre ce que cela veut dire que moi."

ils restèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Ron ne continue.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

Hermione regarda la lettre. Elle l'a relut avant de regarder Ron de nouveau.

"- Je vais y aller."

Ron regarda sur sa lettre. Il soupira.

"- Je suppose que je vais y aller aussi."

Snape attendait les 8 élèves sélectionnés dans sa salle de classe. Ils allaient se rassembler là et une fois ensemble, allaient se diriger vers les donjons où Harry avait choisi une pièce par rapport à son emplacement secret et sa taille. Snape allait emmener les élèves dans la pièce après avoir pratiqué sur eux certains sorts pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas été suivi et qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils disaient être.

Le fait de vois Hermione Granger arriver la première ne le surpris pas outre mesure. Elle était toujours à l'avance. Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas la suivaient de prés.

"- Professeur Snape? demanda Hermione prudemment.

Mlle Granger?

Pourquoi sommes nous ici?

Vous êtes ici car vous avez été choisi et que vous avez accepté. Ne posez pas d'autres questions."

Hermione avala sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Dean qui avaient une teinte légèrement pale. Toute envie de parler prit fin quand Susan Bones entra dans la pièce. Terry Boot arriva quelques secondés plus tard. Jason Limpol, Portia Maverin et Ashley Finley finirent par apparaître quelques minutes plus tard.

Sans que les élèves ne s'en aperçoivent, Snape leur avait jeté des sorts dés que le premier élève était arrivé. Satisfait de voir que chaque étudiant était celui qu'il devait être, Snape jeta quelques autres sorts pour s'assurer que personne n'allait les suivre dans la pièce où les attendait Harry.

Les élèves discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Snape se redressa une fois les sorts en place. Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, avec appréhension.

"- Suivez-moi."

Snape les fit sortir de la salle de classe et les conduisit dans les donjons. Après dix minutes de marche, les élèves commençaient à se sentir terrifiés. Leur grand, sombre et diabolique Professeur qui a été miraculeusement guéri par quelque chose de mystérieux, les entraînait dans les profondeurs de Hogwarts. Cela devenait lugubre.

Juste au moment où ils étaient prêts à paniquer, Snape s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une très belle et séduisante sorcière en noir. Elle fit un sourire faussement modeste à Snape.

"- Mot de passe?" demanda-t-elle.

Snape eut un petit sourire satisfait.

"- Harry Potter."

Snape ne s'arrêta pas pour voir les réactions des élèves, il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Après un moment de stupeur, les élèves le suivirent.

La pièce était très large avec un plafond haut. Il n'y avait pas de meubles ni peinture à l'exemption de deux fauteuils dans un coin et une petite table entre eux. Snape vit les élèves observer la pièce. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour voir que l'un des fauteuils était occupé.

Le jeune homme se leva. Les élèves l'observèrent; les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts brillants qu'ils pouvaient voir malgré la distance. Deux secondes après l'avoir vu, aucun élèves ne doutait qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front.

"- Harry?" demanda Ron surpris.

le jeune homme sourit.

"- Salut Ron."

"- Harry!" Hermione eut un cri aigu.

Hermione et Ron bondirent vers leur ami pour l'embrasser. Les autres élèves regardèrent, souriants, la reconstitution du trio. Mais ils restaient un peu confus. Qu'est ce qu'il faisaient là?

"- Où tu étais?" demanda Hermione.

Harry se détacha d'eux, et fit un pas en arrière pour qu'ils puissent le voir clairement.

"- C'est une autre histoire."

"- Nous pouvons commencer", dit Snape.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient oublié sa présence.

"- Bien," répondit Harry.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry?" demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

"- Ceci est un cour en plus pour des élèves spécialement choisi," fit Snape épargnant à Harry la peine de répondre. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant et il se renfrogna. Pourquoi devait-il aider le môme ennuyeux?

"- Vous serez entraîner en plus de ce que les autres élèves sont. Vous avez été choisi pour votre habileté et sur notre croyance que vous n'irez pas avec Voldemort."

certains élèves sursautèrent en entendant le nom.

"- Cela explique ce que tu fais là, Harry, dit Ron à son ami. Il te faut un entraînement plus qu'à nous tous ici réuni."

"- En fait, Ron, fit Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Le Professeur Snape et moi, allons tous les deux vous entraîner."

Ron fut sidéré.

"- Quoi?" fit Dean choqué.

Hermione plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle observait son ami. Les autres élèves restait dans un silence incrédule.

"- Je serais l'un de vos professeurs, répondit Harry. Et maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Nous avons seulement quelque heures avant qu'on vous renvoi dans vos dortoirs. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoit de quelque chose."

avant que les élèves ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Snape parla.

"- La leçon de ce soir est simple. Nous devrons découvrir quelles sont vos forces individuelles. Cela peut être de la magie défensive, offensive ou d'appui. Si quelqu'un montre des prédispositions pour de la magie de guérison, il sera le plus occupé."

"- Mettez vous en ligne, peu importe l'ordre," indiqua Harry.

Les élèves, toujours sous le choc, de bougèrent pas.

"- Maintenant!" ordonna Snape.

Les élèves se mirent en rang, observant avec méfiance leur deux professeurs.

"- Mlle Maverin, dit Harry regardant la fille tout au fond à droite du rang. Venez ici. On va commencer avec vous."

il était à peu prés deux heures du matin quand ils eurent fini. Hermione et Ron attendirent que les autres élèves sortent avant de parler à Harry.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Ron.

"- Je vous le dirais plus tard, répondit calmement Harry. Je vous parlerais demain. Je suis très fatigué et je suis sur que vous l'êtes aussi. Cela peut attendre demain. Je ne vais nulle part."

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment avant d'attraper Ron par le bras.

"- Viens Ron. Allons y. nous lui parlerons demain."

Ron commençait à protester, mais sous la pression de ses deux meilleurs amis, il laissa tomber et suivit Hermione vers la sortie.

"- Qu'allez vous leur dire?" demanda Snape avec une expression neutre.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

"- Tout."

"- Ils ont de la chance de ne pas posséder de talent ni en magie de guérison ni en magie d'appui."

"- En effet, reconnut Harry. Je suis content que Limpol et Boot en possèdent tous les deux. Il nous faut plutôt des medicomages entraînés au combat que des guerriers."

"- Oui, acquiesça Snape tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Ils devraient se sentir plus chanceux."

"- Oh?"

"- Ils vont apprendre d'un Nécromancien."

"- Etait ce un compliment?" demanda Harry avec un ton faussement choqué.

"- Non, c'était une constat de faits," se renfrogna Snape.

"- Oh, et bien, les autres peuvent se considérer tout aussi chanceux. Cela est aussi bien que d'avoir un ancien mangemort comme Professeur," dit Harry avec un sourire rusé.

"- Ce n'était pas un compliment."

"- Avez vous dit que votre 'constat de faits' était un compliment? Car je peux jurer que ce n'était pas un comme ce que je viens d'exprimer est aussi un 'constat de faits'. Je n'ai pas essayé de vous faire des compliments, répondit Harry, voyant que son speech commencer à irriter le maître de potions. Si j'aurais voulu vous complimenter j'aurais dit: les élèves peuvent se sentir chanceux d'étudier sous la tutelle du mondialement renommé Maître de Potions qui a beaucoup d'habileté ... et mortellement sexy."

Harry sourit en terminant.

Snape eut un regard furieux sur Harry bien que ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter les lèvres du jeune homme.

"- Bonne nuit, Severus, fit Harry avec un sourire. Dormez bien ... et rêvez de moi."

le regard de Harry se fit désireux en le disant.

Tandis que le Nécromancien remontait l'escalier vers le grand hall, Snape sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

à suivre...


	16. chapitre15

**TITRE:** The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque:** j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 15 : faiblesses.

Voldemort, débout dans la bibliothèque de Malfoy, fixait le livre fin qui était ouvert sur la table. Il était assez simple de découvrir ce que Harry Potter était devenu; cependant cela lui a prit plusieurs semaines de découvrir des vrais informations sur les Nécromanciens. Le livre racontait la guerre des Nécromanciens, la tentative du monde de sorciers de se débarrasser soi-même de ces sorciers puissants.

Voldemort eut un léger sourire. Le livre donnait la liste des faiblesses des Nécromanciens ainsi que la meilleur moyen de les tuer. Leur compulsion de guérir emporte sur n'importe quel autre besoin de défense. Le sorcier désireux de les tuer n'a besoin que de mettre à proximité un innocent sérieusement blessé, et le Nécromancien voudras le guérir à la place de se défendre. Depuis certains, pas beaucoup, se sont autorisé à se lier, et ils pouvaient se défendre.

Mais même avec leur moitié, un Nécromancien restait vulnérable. Un Nécromancien est un sorcier puissant et les sorts sont inefficaces sur lui, mais une attaque physique peut tuer le Nécromancien même le plus puissant. En fait, même une petite blessure peut être fatale pour un Nécromancien. Et puisqu'ils étaient incapable de guérir leurs propres blessures, leur problème devenait plus marqué. Toutes leurs défenses sont magiques, du coup leur corps s'adapte à cela. Une fois les changements faits, ils deviennent presque invincibles sur le plan magique, mais leurs défenses physiques n'existent presque plus. Leur sang ne coagule pas, les os se cassent plus facilement, leur corps entier est plus fragile. Ils sont fait pour guérir et non pour se battre.

Voldemort gloussa. Au début il semblait que Harry Potter posait un sérieux problème. Maintenant, il sera plus facile de rajouter des soucis à Albus Dumbledore.

"- Bonjour, Harry."

"- Ylura," dit Harry avec un sourire.

Et il perdit le sourire quant il vit son expression.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"- Ton ennemi a découvert tes faiblesses, dit Illiar. Tu ne peux plus prendre les risques d'aller toi même chez ses victimes."

"- Qu'est ce qu'il sait?" demanda Harry , l'expression sinistre.

"- Ton faiblesse physique et ton compulsion pour guérir," répondit Ylura doucement.

"- Harry, normalement nous ne l'encourageons pas, mais ... nous pensons que la meilleure solution pour toi est de te lier," dit Augustin hésitant.

"- Vous m'avez dit que je ne devais me lier à personne," dit Harry, confus.

"- C'était avant. C'est plus important pour toi d'avoir un compagnon, que les faiblesses qu'il ou qu'elle pourrait t'apporter ... malgré ton âge."

"- Je saurais toutes ses pensées, ses sentiments. S'il est blessé, je le saurait car je le ressentirait aussi. Quand il mourra, je mourrais aussi," récita Harry calmement.

Harry regarda ses guides.

"- Peu importe qui je choisi, je resterais trop jeune pour vivre mes 300 ans entiers."

"- Nous le savons,' dit Ylura doucement.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

"- Au moins je ne verrais pas tous ceux que j'aime mourir."

"- Nous sommes désolé Harry," dit Augustin avec douceur.

"- Qui choisis tu?" demanda Illiar.

"- Il n'y a qu'un qui je voudrais demander, répondit Harry. Seulement je ne sais pas s'il voudras se lier avec moi."

"- Severus," dit Ylura.

Harry acquiesça.

"- je dois dire à Albus se qui se passe et puis je vais essayer de convaincre Severus que ce n'est pas seulement pour me protéger. J'aurais voulu me lier avec lui à l'instant où j'ai su que cela était possible, si vous ne m'aviez pas arrêté."

"- On ne croyait pas que tu pensait logiquement. On croyait que tes sentiments te guidaient," se défendit Illiar.

"- Peut-être mes sentiments m'auraient mis dans la même situation où je suis maintenant ... avec un compagnon."

Harry resta silencieux un instant.

"- Je dois me réveiller. Je dois parler à Albus."

il jeta un coup d'œil à ses guides.

"- Salut."

Il se reveilla.

Harry marchait vers le bureau du directeur. Le soleil venait juste de se lever et il se demandais si Albus était déjà réveillé. Il dit le mot de passe et monta l'escalier vers le bureau. Il leva sa main pour frapper à la porte.

"- Entre Harry."

Harry secoua la tête. _Comment le vieil sorcier faisait ça?_ Il ouvrit la porte.

Albus était assis, se reposant dans l'un des plus confortables fauteuils avec une tasse de thé.

"- Que puis je faire pour toi?"

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du directeur.

"- Nous avons un problème."

"- Oh?"

Harry soupira et commença à expliquer ce que ses guides lui ont dit.

Ron et Hermione, assis à la table de gryffondor, jouaient avec leur petit déjeuner. La présence de Harry à l'école devait rester secrète, tous les élèves qui ont participé à la leçon de la nuit précédente ont donné leur parole. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient parler à Harry.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des profs.

"- Où est le directeur? soupira-t-elle. S'il était là nous pourrions juste le lui demander."

Ron eut un haussement d'épaules.

"- J'en sais rien. Il doit se passer quelque chose. Je ne l'ai jamais vu manquer un repas."

"- Nous pourrions demander à Snape. Peut-être il sait."

Ron fit la grimace.

"- Tu peux aller lui demander. Je reste là."

Hermione prit un air renfrogné.

"- Mais peut-être Harry enverra quelqu'un nous chercher."

l'air renfrogné d'Hermione partit.

"- Possible."

il eut un bruit brusque et tous les deux regardèrent la table des profs d'où le bruit semblait provenir. Ils virent un elfe de maison , nerveux, débout sur la table. Apparemment il avait mit quelques plats par terre. Il eut un grincement et après avoir donné un parchemin à Snape, disparut. Snape regarda l'endroit où se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt la créature avant de prendre le parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et le lut. Il se leva brusquement et quitta la salle. Hermione et Ron, ignorant les bavardages de leurs camarades, essayèrent de deviner pourquoi était Snape parti. Ils savaient très bien que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ou Harry. Et cela n'était pas bon.

à suivre


	17. chapitre16

**TITRE:** The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque:** j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 16 : Compagnon.

Snape entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec de l'appréhension. La lettre qu'il avait reçu au petit déjeuner l'avait prié de venir le plus vite possible. Manifestement quelque chose s'était passé pendant la nuit. Albus était assis derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude, et Harry se tenait débout à côté de la cheminée, apparemment trop nerveux pour rester assis. Cela était un très mauvais signe.

"- Vous m'avez fait appelé?" demanda-t-il, sans trahir ses pensée.

"- Oui, dit Albus. Apparemment nous avons un problème. Un bonbon au citron?"

"- Non."

Albus regarda Harry avant de revenir sur Snape.

"- Naturellement Harry avait gardé pour soi certaines choses à propos de ses capacités. Malencontreusement, Voldemort l'a découvert et maintenant nous devront protéger Harry de lui."

"- Protéger Harry? N'êtes vous pas supposé être invulnérable?"

Snape eut un sourire méprisant. En soi il se demandais ce que Voldemort à découvert et qui menacé le Nécromancien."

"- Personne n'est invulnérable, Severus, "dit Harry doucement.

"- Pourquoi avez vous besoin de protections?" demanda Snape.

"- Car tous le monde a ses faiblesses, et Voldemort a découvert ceux de Harry," répondit Albus.

"- Et elles sont?" fit Snape.

"- L'incapacité de guérir mes propres blessures, la compulsion pour guérir les innocents et les mourants qui emporte sur le besoin de me protéger moi même, et la fragilité de mon corps."

Snape fixa Harry.

"- Est ce que vous attendez de moi que je vous donne des potions contre vos faiblesses? Car si tel est le cas, laissez moi vous dire que c'est désespéré."

"- Non, Severus. Ce n'est pas de cela que Harry a besoin."

le regard de Harry retomba sur le sol. Il était incapable de regarder Snape dans les yeux.

"- Harry a besoin d'un compagnon."

Snape se figea.

"- Un compagnon?"

"- Oui. D'après ce que Harry a dit, la plus part des Nécromanciens ne se lient pas car les faiblesses que les compagnons apportent sont habituellement pires que leurs propres. Cependant, dans le cas de Harry, un compagnon est la meilleure solution."

"- Qui va se lier avec vous?" demanda Snape à Harry ,ignorant Albus un instant.

Harry le regarda une seconde avant que son regard ne retombe sur le sol.

"- j'espérais que vous serez d'accord pour vous lier avec moi, Severus."

Snape tomba dans un silence choqué.

"- Je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux seuls pour en parler," dit Albus et rentra dans ses cartiers privés.

Son départ ne fut pas remarqué par les deux hommes.

Snape regarda Harry. Il savait que Harry était attiré par lui, mais un compagnon?

"- Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre," dit-il finalement.

il était impossible que Harry veuille se lier avec lui; il était trop vieux pour lui. Ce n'était supposé être qu'un flirt.

"- Ne pensez pas que vous êtes la dernière solution, Severus, dit Harry doucement. Je voulais me lier avec vous dés le moment que j'ai su que cela était possible, mais mes guides m'ont arrêté. Ils m'ont dit que j'était trop jeune pour me lier."

Harry leva son regard.

"- Ils ont raison. Je suis trop jeune pour me lier, mais les conséquences ne sont pas si terribles."

"- Quelles sont elles?"

"- Que je ne vivrais pas ma vie entière. Les Nécromanciens sont supposés vivre 300 ans exactement. Peu importe avec qui je me lie, je ne vivrais pas ma vie complète."

Harry eut un sourire hésitant.

"- Vous êtes le seul avec qui je veux me lier, Severus, et nous, les Nécromanciens, nous sommes bizarres pour ces choses là. Un Nécromancien ne se lie qu'un fois et il existe qu'une personne avec qui l'on veut se lier. Cette personne est leur vrai moitié, leur seul compagnon. Le Nécromancien peut se lier avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais le lien ne sera pas fort, et les deux vont finir par ce bléser mutuellement."

Harry se tendit.

"- Si je me lie à quelqu'un d'autre, je vivrai peut être 10 autre années, ou un peu plus. Assez de temps pour débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, mais pas assez pour vivre."

Harry traversa la pièce et s'assit dans la chaise à côté de Snape.

"- Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression. Si vous dites non, je ne me lierais pas du tout. Aussi longtemps que j'ai toute ma tête et que je minimise les contacts avec Voldemort, il ne sera pas capable d'exploiter les faiblesses qu'il connaît. Severus, vous pouvez dire non," fit Harry chamboulé.

"- Pourquoi? demanda Snape après un moment de silence. Pourquoi voulez vous vous lier à moi?"

Harry rougit.

"- Je pensait que c'était évident. Je vous aime."

"- C'est impossible ..."

"- Mais c'est vrai, dit Harry regardant ses mains. Vous n'avez pas à dire que vous m'aimez aussi."

Snape ne savait pas quoi dire.

"- J'ai des sentiments pour vous, dit-il lentement. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est , ou jusqu'où ils vont. Je ne veux pas vous mentir en disant que je vous aime tandis que je ne sais pas ce que je ressent."

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra de nouveau son regard.

"- C'est plus que j'attendais, Severus, et c'est trop."

Snape fit un signe de tête.

"- Donc je veux me lier avec vous."

"- Merci."

Harry se hissa vers lui et pressa ses levres à ceux de Severus. Le baiser fut doux, mais passionné. Quand il se recula, il chuchota.

"- Je t'aime."

Harry et Severus se tenait au milieux d'une Grande salle extrêmement vide. A coté d'eux se tenaient Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Les tables avaient disparut pour laisser place aux six chandeliers mis en cercle autour du couple. Leurs observateurs étaient en dehors du cercle.

"- Etes vous prêts?" demanda Albus.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent avant que Harry se tourne vers Albus.

"- Oui, nous sommes prêts."

"- Alors, nous allons jeter les sortilèges de protection et vous pourriez commencer."

Albus et Minerva commencèrent jeter les sorts, tandis que Harry et Severus les observaient. Après le 4e sortilège, la bulle qui se formaient autour d'eux devint opaque. Quand ils ne purent plus voir les deux jeteurs de sort, Harry et Severus se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se donnèrent les mains.

La lumière des six bougies faisait des étranges ombres dans la bulle et sur les deux hommes. Harry soupira profondément et commença à abattre ses barrières magiques. La première rafale de magie brute fit frissonner la bulle avant de rebondir et de frapper les deux hommes les écrasant ensemble. Severus serra les dents et commença à abattre ses propres barrières.

Albus et Minerva se tenaient à trois mètres de la bulle, observant la magie brute prendre d'assaut leur protection.

"- Etes vous sur que nous avons jeté assez de sorts?" demanda Minerva, inquiète.

"- Harry a dit que cela suffisait," dit Albus avec un léger froncement de sourcils qui remplaçait son habituelle expression joyeuse.

"- Mais si Harry s'est trompé?"

"- Alors si Hogwarts est détruit nous ne le saurons pas, dit Albus sans bouger son regard de la bulle. Nous serons les premières à mourir."

Minerva frissonna.

la magie échappée dans la bulle tourbillonnais tandis que les deux hommes laissaient tomber leurs dernières barrières. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et essoufflés. Pour supprimer les barrières il faut avoir des bonnes raisons pour le conscient car cela libérait une force destructrice. Même avec l'accord du conscient, il faut que le subconscient teste la volonté du sorcier.

La magie continuait à rebondir sur la bulle, de temps en temps frappant les deux hommes directement, d'autres fois les éraflant ou tout simplement les manquant. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient touchés, le besoin de se libérer mutuellement et de sortir de la bulle augmentait. Cependant, s'ils succombaient à ce besoin et se lâchaient, la magie, qui ne les affectait pas, les tuerait. C'était le test à passer pour le lien. Le lien sans contrôle peut causer une grande destruction. Il était mieux de perdre deux sorciers ou sorcières, que de perdre en plus de ceux qui ont essayé de se lier les innocents qui les entourent.

Une fois les barrières disparues, ils commencèrent à les reconstruire conjointement, tisser leur magies ensemble dans la même source. Tandis que leur magie commençait à se mailler, la magie présente dans la bulle commençait à être absorbée par leur peau. Leur corps luisaient chaque fois que la magie les heurtaient et se faisait absorber.

Tandis que plus grande partie de magie s'évanouissait en eux, un fort bourdonnement commençait. La dernière parcelle de magie fut absorbée avec un très fort crack, et le bourdonnement s'intensifia. Le bourdonnement devint une force de pression qui les fit tomber à genoux.

Albus et Minerva fixaient la bulle quand le bourdonnement s'intensifia. Harry et Severus étaient là-dedans depuis 6 heures. Dans deux heures les premiers élèves allaient arriver pour le petit déjeuner. Dans tous les cas le lien devait être fini avant cela.

la pression devint si forte qu'ils sentirent que bientôt ils serons écrasés. Avec un cri d'agonie Harry s'affaissa contre Severus. Severus passa ses bras autour de lui et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Harry. Il sentit le goût cuivré de sang quand il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il se sentit bousculé et poussé contre quelque chose d'autre. Il allait reculer quand il réalisa que ce quelque chose était Harry.

Ron et Hermione descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier qui menait au grand hall. Ils furent surpris de voir l'attroupement d'élèves devant la porte ouverte de la grande salle.

"- Pourquoi restent-ils là?" demanda Ron.

"- Dumbledore et McGonagall sont là-dedans avec une bulle géante, répondit un serdaigle de deuxième année. Personne ne veut y entrer."

Hermione se fraya un chemin suivie par Ron. Ils regardèrent dans la salle. Ils comprirent tout de suite pourquoi personne ne voulais y aller. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient concentrés sur la bulle, les baguettes levés. Hermione fixa la bulle.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, par enfer?" fit Ron.

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'écrasa par terre sous le choc.

"- Oh, mon Dieu."

les élèves qui se tenaient autour, se tournèrent vers elle, sachant qu'elle devait savoir ce que c'était.

"- C'est la cérémonie du lien."

les élèves regardèrent vivement la bulle et commencèrent reconnaître les signes de ce qu'ils voyaient.

"- Merlin," siffla Ron.

"- Ils font le lien en plein milieux de l'école, couina une poufsouffle de 4e année. Si quelque chose se passe mal, on est tous mort!"

"- Qui est dans la bulle?" demanda un gryffondor de 1e année.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, horrifiés. Ils savaient que Harry était l'une des personnes dans la bulle.

_"- Où sommes nous?"_

_"- Le Refuge des Nécromanciens... mais il n'y a personne."_

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_"- Cela est sans doute la récréation d'un lieu où je me sens en sécurité."_

_ils entendirent un son qui rappelait un crépitement de lumière et se retournèrent. La brume blanche du refuge s'était solidifié en mur de sorts. Des flash de lumières apparurent autour d'eux, et les Née de parents moldus aurait fait la comparaison avec un écran de cinéma._

_**une image commençait à se former. Il était facile de reconnaître la grande salle au moment du festin de début de l'année. Quand l'image devint plus claire ils virent le jeune Harry Potter assis à la table de gryffondor. Son regard passa de Hagrid à McGonagall puis à Dumbledore puis à Quirell et ... au Professeur aux cheveux noirs et gras, nez crochu et peau cireuse. Snape leva le regard et fixa Harry dans les yeux. "Aie!" Harry avait porté la main à sa cicatrice, qui était tiède et douloureuse. **_

_"- C'était ma première année. Je l'ai presque oublié..." chuchota Harry, puis sourit. "C'était la première fois que je t'ai vu."_

ils se sentirent retourner dans leurs corps. Avant même que ce soit fini, ils avaient déjà commencé à bouger. Leurs lèvres se réunirent dans un baiser avide. La magie restée dans la bulle les entouraient et enveloppait leur peau débarrassées des vêtement gênants. Les mains se poursuivirent tandis que les langues et les dents luttaient pour dominer l'autre là où les lèvres se rencontraient. Quand la peau nue s'enchevêtrait dans la peau nue, la magie crépita et le bourdonnement recommença.

Le désir violent se transformait en un besoin déterminé. Severus s'arqua quand Harry traça un chemin de sa poitrine vers son érection vibrante. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec deux gémissements jumeaux.

"- Besoin de toi," chuchota Severus tandis que la main de Harry l'amenait à la frontière du plaisir.

Harry gémit des mots doux à son amant. Severus entoura sa taille avec ses jambes les collant fermement l'un à l'autre. Harry gémit de nouveau avant de le prendre. Il se guida lui même, la préparation n'étant pas nécessaire pendant la cérémonie du lien; avec toute la magie concentrée dans la bulle, la douleur disparaissait pour laisser la place au plaisir pur. La pulsation de la magie, leur chasteté forcée et la féroce attraction furent les éléments qui firent venir leur orgasme. Avec un léger cri, Harry se déversa en son amant. Severus sentant l'apogée de Harry, jouit à son tour.

Harry baissa le regard, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de son amant tandis qu'il se glissait hors de lui. Severus le fixait aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Severus se hissa et tira Harry vers lui pour un autre baiser violent, laissant un gémissement partir de ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait son amant de nouveau dur contre sa cuisse. Ils se serrèrent ensemble, leurs érections se touchant. La magie crépita de nouveau.

"- Au nom du Merlin! Ils ne sont pas..." commença Minerva et jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Albus était tout rouge.

"- Et bien, qu'est ce qu'on devait attendre? Cela c'était déjà passé dans les cérémonies du lien avant, dit Albus essayant de combattre son rougissement. Et tu savais qu'ils était attiré l'un vers l'autre. J'aurais été surpris s'ils ne l'auraient _pas_ fait."

"- Combien de temps pensez vous...,' fit Minerva en rougissant.

Albus rassemblait à une tomate.

"- Je ne sais pas. Quelques heures?"

maintenant c'est Minerva qui rassemblait à une tomate.

"- J'espère seulement qu'il n'oublierons pas se revêtir quant ils abaisserons les barrières."

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il était nu et couché à côté de Severus sur leurs vêtements. La bulle autour d'eux était intacte. Il se blottit plus dans les bras de son amant, son compagnon.

"- Severus," chuchota-t-il doucement.

Severus grogna et le serra contre lui.

"- Je t'aime."

"- Harry," soupira Severus.

à suivre...


	18. chapitre17

**TITRE:** The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque:** j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 17 : derrière la porte n°1...

quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, il était habillé et seul au sol. Il roula sur le dos, cherchant Severus dans la bulle. Severus était débout, les mains sur la poitrine, et le fixant. Harry se leva, regardant Severus avec attention. Il semblait tendu.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Severus fit un mouvement de tête inquiet.

"- C'est juste que ... nous sommes restés ici tellement longtemps. A tous les coups les étudiants ont du se poser la question que représentait cette bulle de sort de protection et les plus studieux ont du dire aux autres que c'était une cérémonie de Lien."

"- Tant qu'on ne défait pas les sortilèges devant eux, ils ne sauront pas qui était dedans."

Severus fit un autre mouvement de tête.

"- Nous n'aurons pas cette chance. Quelqu'un verra."

"- Cela ne sert à rien de rester là et espérer que personne n'est là. Défaisons juste les sorts."

Severus tendit le bras et tira Harry par la taille vers lui. Harry passa ses bras autour de son amant, regardant son visage inquiet. A son tour Severus passa ses bras autour de Harry, serrant leurs corps ensemble. Des fissures apparurent dans la bulle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec un léger bruit. Severus se tourna légèrement pour voir la grande salle tout autour de lui.

"- Bien, ne restez pas là, fit Madame Pomfrey. Tous les deux venez à l'infirmerie."

Harry sourit avec soulagement. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfrey étaient présents dans la salle.

Harry grogna quand Poppy lui demanda de nouveau faire leviter la plume.

"- Vous ne pensez pas que vous m'avez assez vu le faire? Cela doit faire la 10eme fois que je le fait?

"- Tu continuera jeter le sort tant que je te le dirais, c'est à dire jusqu'au moment où je saurais si le cérémonie du lien c'est bien passé, répondit-elle irritée. Bon, quant le mélange d'esprits fut terminé, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous y restiez si longtemps tous les deux."

Albus, Minerva, Severus et Harry rougirent.

"- Oh," fit Poppy avec un clignement de yeux.

"- Et bien, rajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je pense que ça suffit pour le moment."

Harry ne cacha pas son rire et Severus essaya de le faire.

"- Si vous vous sentez pas bien, venez me voir immédiatement, dit Poppy et recula d'un pas pour cacher son embarras. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi," rajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry sourit.

"- Si j'aurais su qu'elle ferait cela, j'aurais dit quelque chose plus tôt."

Severus rit et tous les deux quittèrent à leur tour la pièce. Le directeur rouge et la directrice adjointe souriante les suivirent.

Severus était assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée dans ses appartement ... qui allaient d'ailleurs devenir leurs. Severus secoua la tête pour chasser la fatigue et regarda son compagnon. Harry faisait les cents pas devant lui. Apparemment il se sentait mieux que lui même. Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

"- Où sont-ils? Demanda Harry et avant que Severus ne puisse répondre il continua. Je suis si nerveux! Ils devaient déjà être là, n'est ce pas?"

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté de Severus. Il se blottit contre son amant.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais rendit l'étreinte à Harry, attirant ainsi son compagnon plus près de lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé par le cérémonie, et l'idée de voir Mlle Granger et M Weasley envahir ses appartements n'améliorait pas son humeur. Il entendit Harry soupirer aussi et sentit le petit corps se relaxer contre le sien. La respiration de Harry commençait à devenir régulière et Severus ouvrit les yeux, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Harry arrivait à s'endormir auprès de lui. Il regarda son visage endormi et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, révélant ainsi sa cicatrice. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans la poitrine.

"- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi?" chuchota-t-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

Albus sifflotait joyeusement tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir vers les appartements de Snape. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley le suivaient. Ils étaient tous silencieux, deux jeunes se demandant où leur directeur les emmenait. Quand il arriva devant le portrait devant les appartements de Snape, il dit simplement le mot de passe et entra. La scène qu'il vit le fit glousser. Harry et Severus étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, endormis sur le canapé.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent et le portrait se referma derrière eux. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

"- Et, bien, je suppose qu'on devrait les réveiller. Ce n'est pas confortable de dormir sur le canapé," dit Dumbledore avant que les deux élèves ne puissent réagir.

Il s'approcha d'eux et secoua gentiment Severus. Snape ouvrit les yeux lentement avec un bâillement. Il regarda Albus, confus pendant un instant avant de se réveiller totalement. Il commençait à se lever quand il réalisa que Harry était encore endormi tout contre lui. Il prit le temps de remercier mentalement quelqu'un de l'avoir réveillé. Dormir sur le canapé toute la nuit aurait été très inconfortable. _'Harry, réveille toi,'_ dit-il mentalement, pensant qu'il était plus facile réveiller Harry en lui parlant dans les pensées que à haute voix.

Harry s'étira et resserra son étreinte sur Severus.

"- Où est ce que tu vas?" demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie sans ouvrir les yeux.

"- Harry," dit Albus souriant.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il grogna et referma les yeux quand il vit le groupe rassemblé autour de lui et de son compagnon.

"- Je vais ouvrir les yeux et m'apercevoir que ce n'est qu'un rêve, dit-il et ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. Merde," rajouta-t-il s'apercevant qu'ils étaient réels.

Hermione et Ron ne disaient rien, ce en quoi Harry leur était reconnaissant. Une fois Albus parti, il pourra leur parler sans témoins.

"- Comment vous vous sentez?" demanda Albus.

"- Fatigués, répondit Harry. Mais c'est normal."

"- Tout va bien depuis que vous avez quitté l'infirmerie?"

Severus acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

"- Bien, je vais y aller. Je veux que vous m'appelez si quelque chose se passe mal."

Harry se redressa.

"- Tout ira bien."

Severus mit sa main sur celle de Harry et le Nécromancien se calma. Il se tourna vers Albus.

"- Bonne nuit, Albus," dit-il ostensiblement.

"- Bonne nuit," répondit Albus avant de quitter la pièce ayant souri au passage à Ron et Hermione.

Harry soupira.

"- Je suis désolé que vous découvrez tout à propos de ma relation avec Severus de cette manière. Je voulais vous le dire différemment, pas que vous nous voyez endormi ensemble."

Hermione et Ron conservaient le silence, attendant les explications.

"- Assiez vous, dit Harry. C'est une longue histoire."

à suivre...


	19. chapitre18

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 18: Conséquences

"- pour que vous comprenez tout, il vous faut savoir ce qui m'est arrivé avant que je ne disparaisse," commença Harry.

Hermione et Ron le regardaient en attendant la suite. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui lui renvoya un sentiment de réconfort grâce à leur lien.

"- Je suis un Nécromancien."

Ron commença à rire. Hermione le fixait. Le rire de Ron s'arrêta au vue de l'expression peinée sur le visage de Harry. Il eut la gorge serrée.

"- Tu n'es pas sérieux?"

"- Si. Je suis actuellement le seul Nécromancien existant et le plus jeune de tous."

"- Est ce que tu as déjà redonné la vie aux morts?" demanda Hermione avec précautions.

"- Non. Je n'ai encore redonné vie à personne."

"- Si tu le fais, fit Ron hésitant. Est ce qu'il deviennent des zombies?"

"- Non. C'est l'un des point en quoi l'histoire des Nécromanciens a été déformée."

"- Cela doit expliquer la divergence de point de vue de certains livres que j'ai lu, fit Hermione. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour déformer l'histoire? Et quels autres points sont inexacts?"

Ron eut un battement de paupières.

"- Attends un seconde, s'ils ne deviennent pas des zombies, que deviennent-ils?"

"- Ils deviennent vivants comme toi ou moi, soupira Harry. Attendez que je vous raconte ce que je sais et si à ce moment vous avez des questions, vous les poserez. D'accord? Bien."

Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione tout ce qu'il avait dit à Albus et Severus.

"- Et est ce que tu as la moindre idée pourquoi le Nécromancien a refusé de guérir le fils de l'homme?" demanda Hermione intéressée.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules.

"- Pas la moindre."

"- Bien, fit Ron. Je pense parler pour nous deux en disant qu'on comprend les trucs de Nécromancien, mais pourquoi le Lien?"

ce qui sous entendait _'et avec Snape comme choix'_. Severus jeta un coup d'œil noir à Ron, et Hermione bougea sur sa chaise, gênée. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

"- Comme tout le monde, vivant ou pas, les Nécromanciens ont des faiblesses."

"- J'ai cru comprendre que tu as dit que tu est immunisé du sort de la mort, demanda Hermione perplexe. Si cela ne te fait rien, quelle magie le fera?"

"- Je suis affecté par la magie, mais de différente manière qu'un sorcier normal. Le problème n'est pas en mes défenses magiques, mais ..."

"- Tes défenses physiques!" le coupa Hermione.

Harry soupira et Severus se retint pour ne pas rouler les yeux.

"- oui. les Nécromanciens sont très faibles pour les attaques physiques. Et il y a aussi la compulsion."

Harry expliqua de nouveau le problème que cause la compulsion.

"- Je ne vois pas comment le Lien pourrait aider, dit Hermione confuse. Le lien permet de mettre ensemble les esprits de deux sorciers ainsi que leur fluide vital. Comment peut cela contrer tes faiblesses?"

"- A la différence près que je ne suis pas un sorcier normal," corrigea Harry.

"- Qu'est ce qui change dans le lien si tu es un Nécromancien?" demanda Ron poussé par sa curiosité légendaire.

"- Les esprits et les fluides vitaux sont mélangés comme dans un lien normal, mais le sorcier ou la sorcière avec qui le Nécromancien se lie prend la position dominante dans le Lien. Dans la moitié des liens le Nécromancien n'influence que 35 du lien. Le compagnon du Nécromancien est connu en tant que le Gardien du Nécromancien car c'est le but recherché dans le Lien de Nécromanciens. Le Gardien peut étouffer la compulsion par son influence par rapport au lien."

Harry sourit aux mines de compréhension de Ron et Hermione.

"- Aussi le Gardien transmet une partie de ses défenses physiques au Nécromancien, tandis que celui-ci transmet un peu de ses défenses magiques au Gardien."

"- De combien tes défenses physiques ont augmenté?" demanda Hermione.

"- Et bien, maintenant je ne mourrais plus d'une coupure de papier," dit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Hermione et Ron blanchirent.

Harry leva sa main vers son visage; il était épuisé.

"- Mon sang coagule maintenant, et mes os sont un peu plus forts. Ce serait plus difficile de me les casser, mais plus facile que les vôtres."

"- Professeur Snape? De combien vos défenses magiques ont-elles augmentés?" demanda Hermione.

Severus fut surpris. Il ne voulait pas vraiment rester dans la pièce quand Harry allait tout raconter à ses amis, mais Harry avait tellement peur que ses amis réagissent comme Sirius qu'il est resté pour son compagnon. Il s'attendait à être ignoré ou être accusé. Il n'avait pas pensé avoir à répondre à une question civilisée et intelligente.

"- Le sort de la mort ne me tuera pas la première fois, mais si on me le lance la deuxième fois en une heure, en ce cas je mourrais."

Hermione s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, fixant le couple avec silence. Ron fit de même. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

"- Est ce que (il montra d'un geste les mains jointes de Harry et Severus) c'est un effet du Lien?"

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. Leurs main sont restés jointes depuis le début. Harry rougit légèrement.

"- Et bien... non. J'étais attiré par Severus depuis presque deux ans, fit il en souriant à Severus. C'est seulement que finalement il a cédé."

Ron le regarda bouche bée.

"- Deux ans! Et tu me l'a jamais dit!"

Hermione sourit.

"- Et bien je comprend pourquoi. Tu es tellement bête, Ron."

Ron la regarda.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-il confus.

Hermione soupira et son regard passa gentiment sur les deux hommes assis côte à côte.

"- Ils s'aiment. Toute personne s'abstient de dire qui elle aime tant qu'elle n'est pas sure de la réciprocité de ses sentiments."

Severus la foudroya de regard. Il a toujours su que la fille était folle! Harry prit une teinte pivoine.

"- Hermione!"

les yeux de Ron passèrent du couple sur Hermione et l'inverse. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"- Je suis si confus."

"- C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerais tout de nouveau demain, dit Hermione et se leva. Je suis sure que vous serez pas contre dormir un peu tous les deux, donc on va y aller. Aller Ron."

Ron soupira pitoyablement.

"- Oui, maman."

Harry sourit.

Harry s'était endormi dés que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Le sommeil ne venait pas aussi facilement vers Severus. Harry leur avait tout expliqué à lui et à Albus et tout semblait si sensé. Mais l'entendre de nouveau ce soir, tout semblait plus important et plus compliqué. Il n'a jamais voulu se lier avec quelqu'un. Ses parents ont été liés et ils se sont détruit mutuellement. La pratique avait été presque abandonnée au moment où ils rentraient à Hogwarts, mais ses grand parents voulaient que leurs enfants soient liés. Malencontreusement ses parents se haïssaient et leur lien fut malsain. C'était son compréhension car ils n'avaient jamais eut la moindre parcelle d'amour entre eux.

Harry était convaincu que leur lien était pur et fort. Mais quand avait-on vu pour la dernière fois des amants se lier avec succès? Il y a eut toujours des problèmes, ce pourquoi les gens ont arrêté de se lier. Les risques emportaient sur les avantages. Si pour peu de temps Harry voulait être protégé de Voldemort. Si leur lien tombe, Harry serait le seul à survivre, n'est ce pas? Ou tous les deux mourraient?

Severus bougea pour trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Granger avait tort. Il n'était pas amoureux de Harry. Etre amoureux signifiait donner une trop grande partie de soi à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'était pas prêt de le faire. Il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur la forme sombre allongée à côté de lui. _'Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne le suis pas.'_

_'Je ne ... pourrais jamais le lui dite.'_ Severus se cola un peu plus à Harry, se détendant enfin quand le corps de Harry accepta son étreinte. _'Je ne l'ai jamais dit __à personne...même à moi-même.'_

à suivre...


	20. chapitre19

**TITRE:** The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite aux 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus !lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention ! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St. Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 19: loups et chiens

Harry se réveilla lentement; il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Puis il nota une bras passé autour de son torse et une main tenant la sienne. Et aussi une masse contre son dos. Sans ouvrir les yeux il sourit et se blottit plus dans l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Severus sentit Harry se blottir contre lui et resserra son étreinte légèrement. Il était déjà réveillé depuis une heure seulement à écouter la respiration de Harry et à penser au fait d'être lié.

"- Bonjour," murmura Harry et se retourna pour faire face à Severus.

Severus fixa le visage endormi de Harry un moment avant de se pencher et embrasser ses lèvres.

"- bonjour," dit-il une fois fini.

Harry sourit et cligna les yeux, encore mal réveillé.

"- Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-il refermant les yeux profitant de quelques minutes supplémentaires dans l'étreinte.

"- le petit déjeuner n'est que dans deux heures."

"- Oh, fit Harry ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est ce que l'on pourrait faire en attendant?" demanda-t-il souriant.

Severus eut un sourire en coin et céda à son compagnon.

"- je suis sur que l'on peut trouver quoi faire."

"- Tu as quelque chose en tête?" le sourire de Harry devint un peu plus grand.

Severus tint Harry fermement contre lui et roula, pour se retrouver au dessus du Nécromancien sexy cloué au lit. Il vit les yeux de Harry scintiller avant d'aller capturer ses lèvres et les yeux de Harry se refermèrent.

"- Vous m'avez fait appelé?"

"- Oui, en effet. Un bonbon au citron?"

"- Non. Allez au fait."

Albus redevint sérieux.

"- et bien, Voldemort ayant découvert que Harry a quelques faiblesses non négligeables, il ne peut plus aller sur le terrain. Nous avons besoin des gens pour y aller à sa place quand il aura des visions."

Sirius gigota sur sa chaise, gêné. Il aurait voulu demander le directeur de lui en dire plus sur le sujet, mais étouffa ce sentiment. Harry avait Snape pour s'occuper de lui.

"- Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé? Je ne peux pas aller chez les gens. Je suis toujours un criminel recherché."

"- Nous avons d'autres personnes qui peuvent le faire. Ce que nous avons besoin sont des gens pour essayer de capturer les mangemorts, fit Albus et fronça les sourcils. Prend tout le temps que tu as besoin pour répondre, Sirius. Tu peux rester cacher ici dans une des chambres vides le temps de prendre ton décision. Si tu dis oui, on te trouvera un refuge plus permanent et sécurisé, sinon, je suppose que tu continuera chercher Peter."

"- je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour répondre. Je le ferais."

"- merci, Sirius."

une loup blanc était allongé dans une des pièces d'une tour inutilisée de Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie. Ses yeux verts soucieux regardaient par le balcon, où le ciel bleu se voyait. Le loup entendit un bruit. Ses oreilles bougèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

un vieil homme entra et s'arrêta à côté du loup inquiet.

"- Sirius était là, dit-il enfin. Il est d'accord pour aider à capturer les mangemorts."

Le loup poussa un gémissement.

"- demain aura lieu la première contre attaque, continua le vieil homme. Ce soir il y a une réunion. Je veux que tu sois là."

Le loup leva la tête et le regarda.

"- on peut avoir confiance en ces gens là. Et c'est pas comme si Voldemort ne savait pas. Seulement le public en général ne sait pas où tu es, bien qu'ils ont sans doute compris que tu es de retour."

Le loup mit sa tête sur ses pattes.

"- est ce que tu viendras?"

le loup poussa un geignement.

"- j'aimerais vraiment que tu vienne," fit l'homme tout en attirant le loup vers soi.

Le loup leva de nouveau sa tête. Il regarda l'homme avant de le laisser caresser sa tête .

"- bien. Nous nous verrons ce soir, dans mon bureau. 11 heures."

Le loup acquiesça et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes. Le vieil homme sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Les yeux du loup regardèrent un moment encore la porte close avant de reporter son attention sur le balcon. Il se leva et s'en approcha. Il se mit sur les pattes arrière et mit les pattes avant sur les rebords. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit de nouveau et le loup retourna dans la pièce.

Cette fois ci, un homme d'âge moyen entra. Le loup n'hésita pas pour s'approcher de lui. L'homme s'assit sur le canapé, regardant autour de lui, amusé du chois de la pièce par le loup. Le loup sauta sur le canapé et se coucha posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme.

"- qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demanda l'homme. il baissa son regard sur le loup. Mais à la place de la bête, un jeune homme était étendu à côté de lui, sa tête sur ses genoux.

"- Brouille du noir. J'ai sentit Sirius quand il est venu à l'école. Albus viens de passer pour me le confirmer."

Le jeune homme sentit que l'autre s'était tendu.

"- Et?"

le jeune homme se tourna légèrement pour mieux voir son compagnon.

"- Albus veut que je vienne à une réunion ce soir. Il sera là. J'ai dis que j'irais, mais …"

le jeune homme fit une pause.

"- Est ce que tu y ira?"

L'aîné le regarda surpris par la question.

"- Oui," dit-il se demandant quant même s'il devait y aller.

Le jeune homme soupira.

"- je suis content."

L'aîné regarda son compagnon se mettre en une position plus confortable et s'endormir. il passa la main dans les cheveux noirs de l'autre pour voir tout le visage du jeune homme, faisant ainsi voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

"- tu n'arrêtera jamais me surprendre Harry Potter," dit doucement l'homme.

à suivre…


	21. chapitre20

**TITRE: **The Art of Necromancy

**Auteur: **Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:**satine01

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Contexte: **suite au 4 premiers tomes

**Résumé: **Harry revient à Hogwarts pour le reste de ses vacances d'été. Pour tromper son ennui il se réfugie à la bibliothèque et tombe sur un livre qui changera sa vie (ou plutôt le livre lui tombe dessus! lol)...

**Remarque: **j'utilise de temps en temps des noms de personnages ou lieu originaux (quelques fois pas), alors pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je ferais un topo au début de chapitre sur chaque nom anglais qui sera employé.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction.

**Attention! Ceci est un SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas les slash ou ce pairing en particulier ... alors c'est le moment de s'arrêter!**

**Noms et traduction:**

Hogwarts Poudlard

Portkey Porteauloin

Snape Rogue

Longbottom Longdubas

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Wormtail Quedvert

Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

St.Mungo's St.Manguste

chapitre 20: Sirius

Harry et Severus marchaient de leur salle de classe en direction du bureau du directeur. Leur petit groupe d'élèves était déstabilisé de voir leur cour se terminer plus vite, et Hermione et Ron étaient inquiets en voyant l'humeur malheureuse de Harry. Malgré son inquiétude, Harry n'hésita pas à entrer. Severus était quelques marches en derrière lui.

Harry et Severus étaient les derniers à entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Albus était assis derrière sa table; Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Arabella Figg, et Sirius Black étaient déjà là. Sirius leur jeta un coup d'œil à leur entrée mais détourna vite le regard. Remus leur fit un léger sourire avant de jeter un regard lourd de reproches à Sirius. Minerva qui savait qu'ils étaient à Hogwarts, ne leur jeta qu'un regard avant de retourner son attention sur le directeur. Quant à Arthur Weasley et Arabella Figg qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée du fait que Harry était là, laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Harry sourit à tout le monde, mais Severus sentit le stress du Nécromancien. Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être là. L'inconfort de Harry se transmit à son compagnon, donc le regard noir de Severus prit de l'intensité.

"- comme nous sommes enfin tous là, nous pouvons commencer," dit Albus avant que Arthur ou Arabella ne puissent dire un mot.

Arthur et Arabella essayèrent de protester.

"- toutes les questions peuvent attendre la fin, dit Albus lentement. Nous sommes là pour parler de la possible capture des mangemorts du Lord Noir. Mundungus Fletcher et son équipe se charge de mettre les victimes de Voldemort à l'abris d'une possible attaque et je leur en ai déjà parlé. Quatre entre vous, (il parlait de Remus, Arabella, Sirius et Arthur) ont été volontaires pour capturer certains minions de Voldemort.

Il s'arrêta, attendant voir si quelqu'un avait changé d'avis. voyant aucune objection, Albus continua.

"- Mundungus et son équipe dégagerons les victimes et les amènerons à Hogwarts par portkey. Vous les rejoindrez avec le portkey de retour, quand après avoir essayé de capturer un mangemort. Cependant si au moins l'un d'entre vous n'est pas disponible, ou que Harry sent que il y aura trop de mangemorts, alors vous reviendrez ici sans essayer quoi que ce soit.

"- cela ne marquera pas Voldemort, fit remarquer Arabella. Si nous capturons que deux ou trois mangemorts chaque fois, cela ne lui fera rien. Au pire nous pourrons lui causer une irritation."

"- toute petite chose peut être utile, Arabella. Chaque mangemort qu'on capture est un mangemort se moins dans les rangs de Voldemort. Aussi cela peut faire stopper ses raids à Voldemort. Biens que cela n'est qu'une supposition."

après la réunion, Sirius fut le premier a sortir du bureau du directeur. Remus jeta à Harry un regard d'excuse et le suivit. Arthur et Arabella traînèrent Harry à l'écart pour le questionner à propos de ce qui s'est passer avec lui et s'il allait bien. Severus les arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, sentant que son compagnon ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout allait bien.

Il conduit le Nécromancien déprimé dans leurs appartements et les dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils étaient dans la baignoire depuis plus d'une demi heure quand Harry avait enfin commencé à se détendre. Quand Severus réalisa que Harry commençait à s'endormir il le força à se mettre au lit. Harry s'était endormi avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Severus éteignit toutes les lumières et rejoint son compagnon dans le lit. Instinctivement Harry se blottit contre lui, emmêlant leurs jambes ensemble. Severus déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres de Harry et Harry soupira de contentement. Severus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil tout d suite, inquiet, écoutant la respiration de Harry. Bizarrement cela lui était réconfortant.

"- Sirius."

"- Ne dis rien, Moony."

"- Je pense réellement que nous devrons en parler."

"- et bien moi pas."

"- Sirius, ne réalise tu pas comment tu blesse Harry avec ton rejet? Ne réalise tu pas comment es tu blessant?"

"- il a Snape, il va bien."

"- il ne va PAS bien! Tu es…un … IMBESSILE! cria Remus. Il se morfond tout le temps à cause de TOI! Même s'il est avec Snape, il n'est pas complètement heureux car il s'inquiète pour Toi!"

Sirius fut déconcerté par ses paroles.

"- quoi? Non, il ne le fait pas!"

Remus laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

"- si, il le fait. Sirius! Tu es l'une des quelques liens qui le reliait avec ses parents! ET! Tu est son UNIQUE parrain! Tu es l'une des quelques personnes en qui il avait confiance avant de disparaître. Même après son réapparition, il te faisait confiance. Il te faisait confiance pour l'amour que tu lui porte, pour que tu oublie Snape et que tu sois heureux comme il l'est!"

Sirius en restait bouche bée.

Remus le fixa un moment avant de partir de la pièce.

Sirius restait assis en silence; les paroles de Remus faisaient leurs chemin dans son esprit. Ensuite les images de Harry s'en ajoutèrent. Le regard blesse qu'il a eu en réalisant que Sirius ne l'acceptait pas. L'air absent qu'il essayait de cacher depuis. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait?

Harry et Severus étaient assis tous les deux dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus. De différents livres étaient éparpillés sur la table. Tous les deux prenaient des notes sur les sorts, les potions ou tout ce qui pourrait leur servir contre Voldemort. Harry avait aussi apporté des livres de la Réserve et Albus leur avait prêté certains livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Un sandwich à peine entamé et une tasse d'un thé froid étaient à côté de Harry. L'assiette de Severus était vide mais sa tasse de thé était aussi pleine et froide.

Ils devaient trouver quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourra leur aider à arrêter tout cela. Le moyen de détruire l'âme de Tom Jedusor.

à suivre…

voilà, artemis luna diana s'est arreté là. je suppose qu'elle allait le continuer.

je ne sais pas quand, mais si elle lefait, je vous le traduit tout de suite.

à la prochaine.


End file.
